Irresistible
by kamorgana
Summary: My version on how Saitoh and Tokio met. Chapter 5 UP! Payback time...Saitoh looks for a traitor, and finds Tokio..
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, I don't own Saitoh (I wish I did, but no, it's Watsuki and co). Don't sue me. 

General author's notes:

This is the prequel to my others S/T fics, Saitoh's secret gardens and Seiza. It was written more or less at the same time, and corrected lately, as the side plot was unsatisfying. It is still not, as I prefer to describe character's feelings rather than action, and as the true and evil purpose of this fic is ROMANCE! But the more I wait to post it, the less I'm satisfied with it (euphemism), so I finally give it a try now. I'll probably correct it again. Don't flame me please! Once more I don't like the title..changed it 10 times..

About the settings, I'd like to stress again that my knowledge of Edo (and Meiji) Jidai is very, very limited. So I twisted historical facts and my description of the society, housing, way of transportation etc..is WRONG for most of it. I adopted many European references for example. The story takes place in 1865, Saitoh being part of the Shinsengumi for almost two years in the fic(I have vague recollections that it was founded in 1863), this is historically incorrect as he joined in reality in 1865 or 1866. He's 21 and Tokio 17(two years younger than she actually was).

Irresistible

Chapter one: Tokio 2 - Saitoh 0

On this clear, beautiful morning of May 31st, 1865, Saitoh Hajime was in a very, very bad mood. It was definitely the worst day of his whole life.

"KYAAAAA!"

A scream rose from one of the heavy chariots, followed by another, then another one. His nerves tensed, and he tightened his lips, that were now forming only a thin line. He heard Okita, who was riding on his left, trying to muffle a laugh, and from his right side, felt Harada's questioning stare on him. The 10th captain didn't dare to talk. Who knew how could react a pissed of Saitoh? The screams were going on, and Saitoh gritted his teeth. Okita decided it was time to do something.

"Saitoh-kun? Maybe we should have a look at what is going on.One never knows."

The 3rd captain bit back "Like last time?"

Harada dropped into the matter. "But it has to stop! My head is going to explode!"

Saitoh managed NOT to answer, swallowing back the You, moron, have no brain to get out of it he was dying to say, and after a few seconds of silence had a cold, scary smile. "Very well. We are going to stop the convoy. STOP!" he barked over his shoulder, before going on with the same frozen tone: "I'm going to follow your advice, Okita-kun, and inquire our guests about this new trouble. And if it turns out to be nothing, I will comply to your request, Harada-kun, and make this noise stop.definitely."

As he walked towards the chariot, Harada murmured: "What did he mean?"

Okita answered, looking slightly worried: " I don't know, but let's follow him. One never knows."

Saitoh stopped in front of the first chariot, and had the curtains opened on his curse. As his first leading mission as a Shinsengumi captain, he had to protect 10 ladies, daughters of the most influent men in Aizu. And at this very moment, they were red, messy, kneeling on a pile of cushions, gripping at each other, in a state he could only describe as "hysterical". Nine of them, he realized, because the last one was quietly sat, a book in her hands, and was staring at her friends with bemused incredulity. One of the witches finally noticed Saitoh's presence, for she began to scream louder.

" Help! Here! This awful, big, cockroach! Kill him, now!"

"Can we apply the rules of Aku-Soku-Zan to the insects?" mumble Okita, obviously entertained. Saitoh shot a murderous glance at him.

Another one yelled. "Tokio-chan, he's coming near you! Be aware!"

The calm one took her fan, hit the insect, and used the accessory as a shovel to throw it outside. Saitoh had to dodge it, for it was going to land on his face. He gritted his teeth again, so tight that Okita was afraid he'd break his jaw. Meanwhile, the ladies had calm down, and were babbling cheerfully again. Okita noticed that the one named Tokio (ah, yes, Takagi-sama's oldest daughter) was staring at Saitoh, unable to hide a bemused expression, while his friend, standing perfectly still, was trying not to loose his temper. Which meant overcoming his murderous impulses.

"Ladies," he began, his voice cold enough to take the temperature a few degrees down. When Saitoh Hajime talked, he was listened to, and even this bunch of birdwits was now aware of it. "My superior, and your fathers, trusted me to protect you on the way to Kyoto, in order to attend the Gyon Matsuri, as you very well know. It should take us four days, but during these first two hours we had to stop 7 times, the most serious motive being a broken nail. As it seems that my fellow captains here have been too vague in their instructions, I'm going to be clear. If I have to stop again, except for the halts I prepared or a question of life or death, you will have to deeply regret it."

His tone was deadly, his severe expression stressing the harshness of his long features. His amber eyes were burning in cold anger and a hint of cruel anticipation let the girls know he would not hesitate to hurt them. The youngest ones burst into tears. Another one, dressed in a very flashy kimono, argued that it was not a way to talk to ladies. A killing glance made her shut up. A crying girl dared to mumble:

"Whatever we take time! The festival is in 6 days anyway.."

Okita was about to answer in hope he could prevent Saitoh's venomous reaction, but Tokio was faster. Glancing up at the group, she spoke, in a sweet voice, sounding logic.

"We are very vulnerable, with these heavy chariots and only 15 men to protect us. Lately, peasants tend to gather and attack rich travelers..If they have the time to do that, and maybe even set a trap if we are really too slow.." She gave them a little smile. "I'm sure our bodyguards here are very strong, but what could they do against 30 armed men?"

And she turned to her book again.

Okita, too astonished at her insulting, carelessly, the Shinsengumi's strength, forgot his own reaction to check on Saitoh's. He was as always self-controlled, but for people who knew him as well as Okita did, there was no mistake: the cold glitter in his eyes, the convulsive hold on his sword..He wanted blood. Her blood.

Yet suddenly the girls, looking worried, bowed in apology, promising not to interrupt again, and begging for a swift departure. The last thing they saw before the ladies closed the curtains was the look Tokio sent to Saitoh. I'm not afraid of you was written in it. Narrowing his eyes, he answered by a terrifying expression. She provoked him on purpose..thought Okita.

Saitoh shrugged and snarled: "Let's go."

Okita couldn't believe the crisis didn't end in a bloodbath, considering Saitoh's disposition and Harada's sensitive pride.. Harada? He turned to him and sweatdropped when he discovered the mesmerized expression of his fellow captain. Saitoh growled "Moron!", shrugged again and walked to his horse.

Only then Okita realized. This Tokio was actually the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

The trip went on without further problems. The only noise coming from the ladies' chariot was, from time to time, giggles. Saitoh was riding in front, back to his normal, aloof attitude. Harada was obviously daydreaming, and Okita was thinking about that strange girl named Tokio. They had been introduced to the ladies, who had kept properly their heads bent down, so they didn't really see their faces. Tokio was striking beautiful. With her delicate features, pearl-white flawless skin, pert nose and glowing black hair, she was looking like a precious doll. However the willing chin, bemused curve of her full lips and the mischievous light shining in the most unusual gray eyes he had ever seen was denying her angel-like appearance. He didn't know why she had provoked Saitoh. His best friend usually inspired respect and fear. Okita knew that even amongst their peers, he was the only one not to be, deep inside, a little afraid of him. He glanced sideway, and from the stern look on Saitoh's face, knew he was thinking about her too. Probably in a far less flattering way.

After several hours, Harada proposed: " Saitoh-kun? It's hot, they must be hungry and tired now. Maybe we could stop for a halt?"

Saitoh showed a hill, 200 meters in front of them. "There is a river at the bottom. We'll stop only for one hour, to make up for the time we lost."

"Ano. isn't that a little strict?"

"Moron! A pretty face and a Shinsengumi captain gets softer than a kitten! If I have to give you an explanation, I want to arrive to the camp before sunset."

Fearing a wake of Harada's explosive temper while Saitoh was still pissed, Okita said quickly, using his most innocent face: " Naru hodo, Saitoh-san! Harada-kun, could you announce the halt to our guests?"

As Okita had expected, Harada beamed at him. "Of course!" He didn't hear Saitoh mutter: " Really an idiot.."

The servants grumbled about the shortness of the halt, but a glance from Saitoh had them shut up and hurry up. As they were preparing a cold lunch, most of the ladies were combing their hair, correcting their make-up, in one word being ladies. One of them seemed sick, though: she was pale, sweating, on the verge of fainting. Tokio was taking care of her, ordering the maids for medicine, water and a wet cloth in a soft, but definitive tone that showed a habit of commanding and being obeyed. When Harada proposed his interested help, she welcomed him with a shiny smile.

Okita sat next to Saitoh, who was smoking a cigarette apart from the main group, and remarked: "Harada is falling big time."

"Harada is a moron", answered Saitoh, conversation-like.

"It seems to bother you." It was probably not very clever to tease Saitoh right now, but it was the first time Okita saw him loosing a bit his temper, and to a little girl on top of it..It was really too tempting..

" If we get in trouble because this idiot doesn't focus on his duty, I'll be responsible, so I guess that yes, it's bothering me."

"Are you sure there is no other reason?"

"What do you mean?"

Seeing his friend's narrowed eyes, Okita made a boyish face: "Well, it's just the first time I see you notice a pretty face..Ah, here she comes..Poor Harada is all disappointed.."

Saitoh had stiffened but smirked at the other captain's lost puppy eyes. Yes, she was coming. Only when she was in front of him, he glanced at her, yet he didn't make a move to stand up. Pretty was not the appropriate word, he thought. Breathtaking or something like this would have been closer to the truth.along with "feisty". His anger flared again as he reminded her offensive comment, anger fed by the fact that because she was under his protection, he couldn't have it repaid with her blood. It changed quickly in pleasant anticipation. She had something to ask. She was surely used to have people twisted around her fingers. She was going to learn what a Miburo was, and that it took more than a doll, as charming as she could be, to tame him.

"Captain Saitoh?" Her voice was melodious, her tone polite. At least she was sparing him the flirtatious intonations spoilt ladies used when asking for a favor.

"Lady...?" He deliberately let his voice trail, pretending he had forgotten her name, his obsequious politeness denied by an openly mocking expression. She noticed, and lifted delicately a brow. The light in her eyes indicated him she had no intention to give up. A twinge of pleasure ran through him at the idea of seeing her upset, her smile turning to a pout, frustration in her now daring eyes.Will she bite her inviting, red bottom lip in anger? Mmm.He was a master at mind games and she was going to get it soon.

" Takagi", she answered, her tone still mild." I have a favor to ask you."

He glared at her, still mocking.

"Aiko-san is not well, she took a medication but it will take a little time to be effective. Could we stay here for half an hour more than planned?"

With overly faked sympathy, he said: "I'm afraid it's impossible." Abruptly he reported his attention to Okita, dismissing her like a maid.

She didn't as much as frown, but insisted: "It's only half an hour."

"I'm in charge of your safety. I take the decisions."

"You are hence in charge of our well-being, too.." she insinuated sweetly.

She was getting on his nerves again. Wasn't she afraid of him like everybody? Or was she THAT stupid, thinking she could provoke him and get away with it? It was time to make this little..he couldn't find the word, shut her mouth. He replied in the same tone she used: "And it will be compromised if peasants have the time to gather, because we are too weak to protect you.."

To his bewilderment, she seemed about to burst into laughter, and her voice got frankly amused. " I only assumed you were not in the mood to argue with them..As it was a better way than yours to make them obey, I thought..Will you reconsider your decision if I apologize for my..lack of delicacy?"

Okita stared at the girl with a new respect. She was facing Saitoh without fear, and beating him as his own game! He saw something flick in the amber eyes, too fast for him to define it. Then Saitoh snarled :"Half an hour, not a minute more"

She bowed with infinite grace, respectfully: "Thank you, captain", before joining her friends again.

Saitoh threw is consumed cigarette away, and lit another one. "No comment, Okita-kun", he warned before exhaling the first cloud of smoke.

The bow hadn't totally hidden her triumphing smile.

To be continued.

Additional Notes:

So unrealistic..AAAAH!

I have no idea of the real time needed to go to Kyoto from Aizu ( it's probably more than 4 days, and maybe part of the trip was made by boat). And none of the real ways of transportation at the time (I picture it like the way European nobles used until the 17th century), or of the social practices at that time. I'm sorry but I have no time to make any research about it now to correct that.

The story is getting more serious from the next chapter on.

Thank you for reading! And thanks to the people who reviewed my fics, bearing with my lack of style and silly ideas!

Kamorgana.


	2. Clear and present danger

Disclaimer: RK isn't mine, I just borrow it for fun. Don't sue! 

Irresistible

Chapter 2: Clear and Present Danger

It was the third day of the trip, and everything was running smoothly. It didn't improve Saitoh's mood.

The sun was setting, and they had arrived at the last camp for the night. Saitoh didn't like the idea very much, and they had requisitioned ryokans the days before, but they had no choice. Kondo had decided that the speed was more important than the settings, and that stopping in the woods of Otsu was a better option than an earlier halt, which would have wasted time and prolonged the trip for another night. Well, it hadn't been his decision to make, and Saitoh looked at the bright side. After he had to stand them all day long, he enjoyed watching these useless, noisy "ladies" having to experience some lack of comfort. Too bad that the little witch was not complaining, it would have made it even more pleasant.

After delegating the tasks, positioning his men, under the supervision of Okita, around the portion of river that the ladies would use to bath, he took a reluctant Harada with him for the wood chore. And he thought for the hundredth time in 3 days, that all this was completely ridiculous.

He had had no choice but to accept this mission, yet he had been reluctant from the start. He had accompanied Kondo, with Okita and Harada, to investigate the links between the Ishinshishi spreading terror in Kyoto, and several terrorist attempts in Aizu, their biggest political support, the Daimyo Matsudaira Katamori's land. Most of the agitators were coming from Choshu and Satsuma, the two principal feudal fiefs of Kyushu. The incidents in Aizu had been important enough to hope that some of the leaders had gone to Aizu. The Shinsengumi might have a chance to cut off the so-called revolutionary's heads, then. Figuratively, and literally.

After one week, and few results, Kondo had decided suddenly that Saitoh and the others would leave two days earlier than decided, and escort these girls to Kyoto, taking the land road. The original intention was that they went by boat, with Kondo, and some guards from their fathers' private armies. That the latter had to stay to protect the estates, considering the terrorist menace, Saitoh would have understood. But renouncing to that agreed trip would have been a better idea. He had a little opinion on why Kondo, who had then immediately returned to the capital, had proposed this solution: to dispose well the officials towards the Shinsengumi, winning more political support for the Bakufu..and more money for their organization.

Nevertheless, the trip had been hastily prepared, ill-conceived, and if Saitoh had been one of the girls' fathers, he would never have agreed on such a small number of men to protect them. Kondo had taken the decision with the blessing of Matsudaira, and the Daimyo had probably hidden the nature of the escort from them. It certainly had been facilitated by the fact that the officials of Matsudaira's first circle, fathers of the ladies, were all with him in Osaka at the moment, and didn't have the occasion to get nosy. Not that Saitoh doubted about the ability of the Shinsengumi troops to win over any opponents. He just didn't trust the little bunch of idiots to wait calmly in case of attack, but rather to fly away like the brainless birds they were, and complicating their task.

This idea of letting them go to Kyoto was stupid, and dangerous.

It had been even worse than he had thought. After Kondo had left, he had spent 24 hours ruminating his frustration, growing bitter because all the traitors they had gotten their hands on had only confirmed that the master minds of the Ishin were in Kyoto, and imagining the awful chore that would be taking care of a group of spoiled ladies. The first two hours of travel had made his worst nightmares pale in comparison. His intervention had solved the problem, but not his frustration, and the cause had a name. Takagi Tokio.

He had let the little witch not only lecture him, but manipulate him. Nobody had ever dared to address him in this way. He was furious at himself, even more than at her. He was not receptive to provocation when fighting: it was an easy trick to break the concentration of the adversary. Manipulation and mental destabilization were his favorite weapons, and it made her little victory that much more unnerving. In more common situations, if he was feeling offended, which happened usually after he had consumed a reasonable amount of alcohol, he would draw his sword, washed his honor in blood, period. He couldn't do that here, hence his persisting foul mood.

He had to admit that she had behaved perfectly since then. She was silent, polite and distant. She was taking care of the sick girl, whose condition was getting neither worse nor better, and of the permanent whining of the others. In normal circumstances, he would have appreciated, and even think that after all, there was such a thing as a sensible female. But each time that she was in his field of view, he remembered her careless remark. He had the definite feeling that she did, too, and that she enjoyed it, surprising sometimes that daring light again in her eyes.

Harada's voice took him out of his thoughts. Knowing what would be the subject of the moron's verbal diarrhea, he braced himself.

Tomorrow, he would be in Kyoto, and all would go back to normal.

Tomorrow, at last, she would be in Kyoto.

Three long months since Tokio had been there, and it seemed an eternity. Because of his duties, her father was going to the imperial capital quite a lot, and now that her brother was old enough, she almost always managed to go with him. Yet, the situation in Aizu had demanded that he stayed there for a while.

Tokio sighed as she was trying to focus her mind on what was waiting for her there. She felt restless, impatient, and the uninterrupted babbling of the others and their maids was getting on her nerves. Not wanting to have somebody on her back all the time, she had taken only one maid with her, and asked Aiko if her servants could take care of her belongings during the trip. Her father had accepted, of course, mostly because they were supposed to meet before she arrived in Kyoto, yet it wasn't her fault if they didn't go to Osaka finally. The plan had changed. She wondered why it had, and so suddenly. Kondo-sama would certainly not choose a riskier option, as taking the land road, if not for a good reason. She had been unable to discover it, which meant that it was more than serious business.

As Torimi let out a long squeal, which was her way of laughing, Tokio gritted her teeth. She had hoped that she could relax; still there wasn't a chance for that as long as she stuck to the others.

As nobody paid attention to her, she grabbed her folded yukata, placing it on top of her head. She knew that there were guards, all around the place they bathed. That could seem careless to let them in the river, yet now that they were afraid of an eventual attack, Saitoh was surely as aware as she was that none of the girls would even dare to take one step out of their reach. The river was also too wide for an attacker to come from the other side, before they could escape and their bodyguards intervene.

That made a getaway difficult for her. But swimming, she could get out of sight and have a little privacy, and if it were just for a while, nobody would notice. Reiko and Miyu, the only ones who were close to her, were busy trying to cheer Aiko up, and her maid, Yuka, was one of the servants preparing the meal tonight.

She hesitated. That wasn't very smart to get away. On the other hand..She smiled naughtily, quite enjoying the idea of fooling this insensitive, self- satisfied idiot out of his knowledge. It would be so funny to consider his superior attitude, being conscious that she had been tricking him. Her little weakness won over her cautiousness, and the cringing giggles of her companions as they were commenting the good looks of Captain Harada, and the gentleness of Captain Okita, erased her last good resolutions. Saitoh had been very serious when he had threatened them, and she was exhausted after trying to avoid any incident during the last three days. She didn't really like most of the girls, they had nothing in common, but if anything went wrong, Kondo-sama would be held responsible.

Just one day to go, yet she needed to rest to be able to face this, and her stay at the Daimyo's court, just after. It wasn't a very pleasant perspective, considering that she hated the court, and it tainted her enthusiasm of going to the capital..but she had learnt how to stand it. She was going to play her little games again. She had to be in shape.

Finally, still unnoticed, she swam farther down the river, until she couldn't hear her companions anymore, placing her yukata on the grass of the riverside. She then enjoyed the freshness of the river, floating on her back, the water shutting any noise away, watching the stars shining in the now dark sky, and the trees extending their branches above her face. At last serene, she heaved a happy little breath of relief. Regretfully, she finally stood up, the noises of the woods reaching her ears again.

And some were not natural.

What was that? She went out of the river, wrapping her yukata around her, and followed the sounds with infinite precaution, holding her breath when she understood the cause of it.

"Get this part to the camp, I'll take care of the rest," Saitoh said curtly to Harada, who complied, grumbling about manners. If his hands weren't full of logs, and if he didn't want to go back to the camp in case the beautiful Takagi-san had finished bathing, he would have liked to punch some politeness into Mr Always-pissed-off.

After he left, Saitoh focused his energy on his task, releasing his frustration. It was more sensible than provoking Harada, anyway. It was not that Saitoh really disliked the guy, even if he was too hot-tempered to be reliable, but he couldn't stand his comments about the little witch: "Her eyes, blah, blah, and her lips, blah, blah.", as if Saitoh was blind and didn't notice that. Well, it was typical of Harada moronlikes to fall for impossible females, and one day he would be bossed by one of them, but Saitoh didn't want to know about it. Above all, he didn't want to be reminded of that one.

He concentrated on the moves of his arms, on splitting the logs apart, and the neat, curt sound of the iron crushing the wood, filling the quasi- silence of the nature at night.

Until the noises of branches cracking disturbed it.

He stopped, listening around. Paces in the wood, somebody was running. The paces grew closer, coming in his direction. His sword in his left hand, he hid behind a tree. Feeling a human presence near him, he tensed, ready to get the attacker.

And as the runner passed by, he could grab him, pin him to the tree, his sword resting threateningly on the neck of.What the hell?

All the action didn't take a quarter of seconds, and he realized afterwards that it was not an enemy but Takagi Tokio. He froze. Her eyes were wide with astonishment, her short breath coming quickly out of her lips parted in surprise, and in a defensive gesture, her hands were pulling off his chest. He eased his grab on her neck, pulling his sword down, yet he didn't release her totally.

Tokio was unable to move, even after she overcame her shock of being handed like this. She had had a moment of panic, but when she had recognized him.. She had something to tell, but she had forgotten it. She knew she should be afraid but she couldn't, either. Saitoh's face was inches from her, the lean features stressed by the play of the night's lights and shadows, his eyes almost glittering in the dark, mesmerizing her. She found herself overwhelmed by the wild power emanating from him.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped, retrieving some..humanity.

And she remembered.

"A group of soldiers. Down the river. They are here for us, they said that.."

He put a finger on her lips. "How many?"

"I counted ten."

"Show me the way," he said, finally letting her go.

She felt strangely deprived of strength, until he grabbed her elbow so she could lead him silently there.

She took him to the place where she had surprised them, and where she had been hiding before, in the middle of big bushes, trees and rocks. He observed the group, counting nine of them. Even if he had wanted to, he wouldn't have the time to call the others. They were about to launch their attack. But first.

He tugged on her arm roughly, so that she would kneel, and ordered in a low hiss: "I can deal with them. Don't try to go back alone, or to show up until I call you, take absolutely no initiative, is that clear?"

She nodded. He observed her a second, wanting to be sure that she wouldn't be a problem. No. She was not shaking, not panicking. Her mistake and her dilated pupils were the only sign of her tension. Good. He could go, and focus entirely on his opponents.

Abruptly, he emerged out of the bushes, and defied the men, excited anticipation of the fight running down his veins.

Tokio couldn't help to watch, staying hidden carefully. Her curiosity was too strong. She had never seen a real battle, only having memories of trainings, when she was a little girl. It was fascinating. She could feel Saitoh's bloodlust, his ruthlessness. He seemed to have changed into a wild animal again, into a pitiless predator. He looked like a wolf. The scene had something surreal. Swords clashing, blood flowing, moonlight shining on the blades briefly, cries of pain muffled by death. Saitoh's presence was dominating the whole scene, this energy she had felt in him earlier filling the space around.

The others didn't stand a chance, she thought, correctly interpreting his arrogant, cruel smile. He got rid of 8 of them so fast, so easily, and there was only one left now. One? No, it couldn't be. she was sure that they were ten!

Only then, she noticed the moves in the bushes, at her right, just in front of her.A man was there, with something shining in his right hand.

Saitoh finished the last one, sending him limp at the bottom of a tree, not inflecting a lethal wound, this time. He needed him to survive a while. He had questions.

He turned around swiftly, feeling a presence behind him, just before he heard a cry of pain coming from there, and saw a man rolling out of the bushes, his head bloody, a kunai grasped in his hand. The bastard wanted to stab him in the back. 9 adversaries. She had said ten.

Moron.

He blamed himself for assuming that the girl had made a mistake. He should have asked her if she was sure. His carelessness could have cost him a nasty injury. The girl? Oh, shit. The man was near the place where she was hiding.

Instead of seeing Harada or another getting from behind the tree, as he expected, she showed up. She was very pale, carrying a big stone in her hands.trembling hands. She let it down, taking long, deep breaths. Re- sheathing his katana, he walked to her. She was in shock..was she? She gazed at him, and her face was perfectly composed.

"Did I kill him?" she eventually asked, quietly.

After staring at her for a second, surprised at her self-control, he searched for a pulse, and shook his head.

"He's still alive. He should even regain consciousness soon."

Looking around, he saw some ropes. Wondering if their purpose was kidnapping, he went to get some and kneeled to tie her "victim". Her voice raised again, her tone cold and controlled.

"I'm sorry. I should have."

He looked up at her. Her usually shiny gray eyes were tarnished and hard as steel.

"Takagi-san?"

She bit her lip, mortified that she couldn't control her anger. A lady never showed her real feelings. Yet, how could a man lack this much of honor? That infuriated her to the point that she was unable to hide it. She might not be a samurai, but the men of her family were, and she knew that death should punish this kind of deviant, vile attitudes.

He stood up, gazing at her intently, and smirked. She had some nerves, definitely. And she had just been useful to him. He decided to reward her sensible attitude with soothing words.

"I needed one alive anyway. Moreover, if I assume correctly that it is your first attempt at murder, it's not that bad."

His remark caused her usual bemused smile back on her lips. "It is my first try, indeed. Do you think I can get good at it?"

Against his will, his smirk widened: "Her ladyship's hobbies are ikebana and manslaughter."

She had a little laugh, as proper lifting one hand to hide it. He saw her wince. He grabbed her wrist before she could prevent him to. It was bloody. He first thought it was the man's blood, but cursed inwardly when he noticed a long cut on her palm. He glanced at the stone she had used, which had many sharp angles. She had obviously made up for her lack of physical strength by leaning on it with her whole weight, hurting her hand in the process.

And a wave of cold anger swept through him. She might have some nerves, but she had put herself in trouble. He should have a word with her, and not sympathize. What the hell was happening to him?

"What were you doing here?" he demanded severely.

She blinked at him, surprised at his suddenly hostile tone. Her reaction infuriated him more.

"You were supposed to bathe with the others. We are several yards away from there. What were you doing here?" he repeated.

"Takagi-san? Are you here?"

Okita's voice. He released her hand, and she took one step in front of him, just before the other captain appeared from out of the woods. He looked at Tokio, relief appearing on his round face.

"Here you are!" he began, scolding, then lifted both his brows in surprise as he spotted his friend.

"Did they realize that I was not there?" her voice was concerned.

"They are still bathing. Your friend Matsumori-san only has finished and was wondering where you were gone." No chaperone in view. What was Saitoh thinking? Were they..

He forgot his stupid idea the next second, noticing his friend's scowl and the girl's bloody hand. Too bad, that would have been the gossip of the year. He then hoped that Saitoh had not been the one wounding her.

His relief at finding the girl had had his attention focused on the couple, yet as Saitoh indicated to him silently, by a swift move of the chin, to look behind him, Okita understood the situation. His pleasant demeanor replaced by a darker expression, he exchanged a meaningful glance with his fellow captain, before staring inquiringly at Tokio.

"Takagi-san has surprised our aggressors. This one is her doing, that's how she got hurt," added Saitoh, ironically, showing him the tied-up man.

Okita lifted both his brows again, temporarily silent with puzzlement, before examining the situation practically.

"Should we prepare to leave?"

"Running away in the dark would be idiotic. We have to clear things first. I'm going back to the camp, and I'll send you Terada and Tanaka. I'll get Harada to take care of the girls. We have to be discreet. I don't want the stupid twits to go hysterical. It's going to be dinner time, he'll see to that they are gathered around the fire, and that none of them gets away from it," he finished, with a warning, icy glance at the girl. "And, Takagi- san, you'll answer to my questions on the way back."

Noticing in Tokio's expressive eyes outrage, for a reason that he didn't get, and the same light that she had a few days ago, when she had provoked Saitoh, Okita tried to propose an alternative.

"We have to treat her injury, I could.."

Saitoh took some wrapping bandage from his haori, and threw it to the girl.

"Done."

"I'd like to hear her explanations too, Saitoh-kun," insisted Okita, with a boyish smile, getting some water from the attackers' packages, and washing Tokio's hand. He couldn't let these two going alone while Saitoh was in this state, and that she seemed ready to provoke him again.

Saitoh looked disapprovingly at him, then shrugged, and lit a cigarette, leaning on a tree.

"Very well. Let's begin. First of all, why weren't you with the others?"

Tokio didn't answer to him directly, but addressed Okita with a charming smile, and told him how she had tumbled upon the men.

"They were so absorbed that they didn't notice me. So I thought that they should be stopped before they could execute their strategy, and I ran in the direction of the camp as fast as I could. You know what happened next." she finished for Saitoh.

Okita gave a look to the third captain. Yes, the girl had been foolish to separate from the group, but her early warning had probably avoided some casualties. And she had taken care of one. He wondered in which circumstances, yet Saitoh's expression told clearly that he wouldn't explain. Nevertheless, her carelessness had finally changed the turn of events for the better.

"I think that our guest's nap is over." Saitoh tossed his cigarette away, his stance indicating to his friend that he had gotten the silent message.

Okita turned around and saw the man stirring. He looked confused a moment, but when his eyes set on Tokio, they glittered with hate.

He hissed: "You, little bitch."before he choked as Okita send him rolling on the ground with a kick in the stomach.

"There is a lady here, so watch your mouth," he warned, with another bright smile to the girl. She was unmoved, only looking at the man like at a disgusting insect.

"Takagi-san, I'm accompanying you to the camp," said dryly Saitoh.

The wolfish eyes had told Okita that any intervention was hopeless, this time, so he just watched them go, hoping that the girl would be sensible and that Saitoh would content himself with a scolding.

Tokio was upset. Saitoh was dragging her back to the camp, his hand firmly grapping her arm. And she let him. She wasn't able to protest, when she should order him not to touch her. He had some kind of power over her, and it was so disturbing. When she had seen the men preparing the attack, she had controlled her reactions, acting sensibly, as always. Until she had been face to face with him, and she had lost completely the control of the situation.

She had forgotten what she knew about him. His presence, his authority, the way he had fought, she didn't know why, but her mind had gone blank. She had even helped him. Her reaction had been instinctive, probably because she had always heard how dishonorable it was to stab an adversary in the back. Yes, that was that.

But she couldn't explain why she had been so familiar with him, when she had always promised herself that she would treat men like him with the only thing that they deserved: cold despise, and subtle verbal attacks when she could. She had been unable to: the way he had looked at her, with appreciation, and his smile, well, not really a smile, or in an arrogant way, had even made her like him, for a second. She had felt..thankful. She had been like hypnotized by his presence. How come? Was that this "ki" thing that she remembered her grandfather talking about? The way fighters used their inner strength to impress, and weaken the determination of their adversaries? Anyway..

"How come he saw you?"

She leaped with surprise at his snarling at her. His features were sharpened with cold anger, and he took a hard tug on her arm when she pretended to ignore him, the amber eyes darting into hers. He looked dangerous. He was dangerous. He was angry, and they were alone. Yet she was not afraid the least, just..fascinated.

Her reaction turned to inner furor when she felt compelled to answer him. She couldn't help it. But she would keep her cool, this time. He didn't deserve her anger. Despise, only. So she talked, detachedly, as if the topic of conversation was the weather.

"When I figured out what to do, and was standing behind him with the stone, he was going to throw the kunai. I needed to distract him a second, so I called him and he was so surprised to see me that I was able to."

"He's a killer, you idiot! What if he didn't react the way you thought?"

His voice was a low, dangerous rasp.

She answered quietly, her tone superior: "But he did."

People always reacted the way she thought.

He blatantly contained himself, but his eyes were as sharp as his tone, when he caught her wounded hand in his, lifted it to her face, and said coldly, as she winced: "It could have been worse. What, too, if they had noticed you in the first place? When you were bathing alone? Or when you spied on them?"

She blinked, then retorted, using her sweetest voice: "Or when I was hiding and that the last man came? I was really lucky that he didn't find me first. He was less than one meter in front of me. The closest that I've been to danger, because YOU have been too arrogant to even think.."

She let out a cry of pain when, tightening his hold on her wrist, he twisted her arm behind her back, and grabbed the base of her neck in a deadly grip with his other hand. Hurting his pride had not been a good idea, but after all, not even being thanked for her intervention, she got scolded basically because she saved him, which was a little too much. She was probably more in danger now than when they had been almost in the same situation a few minutes ago. He had only mistaken her for an enemy, then. Now he wanted to hurt her, she could feel it. Her heart was beating madly.not with fear, though.

Saitoh was trying to control the rage inside him. How dared she? He had been too careless with her, letting her play with his nerves and getting away with it. How could he have thought for a while that she was sensible or brave? She was a feisty, manipulative, self-confident little witch.

While his mind repeated endlessly that she was under his protection, his pride demanded that she were taught a lesson. He wanted to see fear in her eyes. He wanted her to be aware that HE was no toy for a spoilt girl who probably never in her whole life got the spanking she deserved. He wanted to crush her in his arms and kiss her until she was breathless and.His mind snapped. WHAT was that?

He was so surprised at his ridiculous thoughts that his overwhelming anger vanished. He stared again into her eyes, seeing she expected him to react violently. Not that it made her afraid of him: there was not a hint of that in the silver pools. Well, at least she got that there were limits to his patience. He released her except for her wrist, satisfied with her looking totally confused.

"Don't ever talk to me in that way again. Understood?" he warned her icily.

She nodded.

"And don't ever dare to disobey my orders. I am, as you cleverly pointed, responsible for your well-being. Hence, so is the entire Shinsengumi. Under my protection or not, I will not let your foolish initiatives jeopardize our reputation."

Tokio paled. He was right. If something had happened to her, what would Kondo-sama say to her father? She had known that going away was silly, and yet, she had done it. It hadn't seemed that dangerous, then. The amber eyes were looking at her, imperative. She felt suddenly ashamed of herself.

"You're right. I didn't mean to take risks. I really didn't," she said finally.

She was gazing straight into his eyes, her voice and her attitude sincere. She was apologizing, but not out of fear. He felt his determination soften, curiously. He understood how she had ended up that spoiled: she was extremely good at her game. He had to stay distant. She had to learn.

"Well," he stated coldly, and walked again.

"Saitoh-san?" she asked cautiously, following him.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for what I said, I was only angry. And I'm sorry for going away like I did. It was very childish of me."

God this woman was the devil. Her tone was soft and again, he realized that she meant what she said. He didn't answer, though. He had been too indulgent towards her so far.

His cold silence was growing intolerable to Tokio. She knew she had been wrong, but she hadn't meant it. She had apologized. Why was he mad at her? Nobody ever stayed mad at her. When she was presenting excuses sincerely, she was supposed to be forgiven, wasn't she?

"I said that I was sorry," she insisted.

"I'm not deaf."

She was about to try to convince him again, when she froze, realizing what she was doing. She was trying to get the approval of a man who had no convictions. Why did she care? She was furious at herself, for being that ridiculous, and at him, for managing to twist her perspective with his intimidation methods.

"And I'm still waiting for a thank you," she pointed, haughtily, feeling the need to spit the bitter taste filling her mouth, like venom. That would rectify the situation.

Noticing that she was unnerved, he just gave her an arrogant look. The camp, occupied only by the few maids preparing dinner, was in their field of view.

"I need to talk to my men. Not a word about this. Or you'll be in deep trouble, explaining your escapade to your father," he added, ironically.

As she didn't seem decided to move, and was smiling superiorly at him, he asked sternly: "What are you waiting for?"

"For you to release my hand. If we are seen like this, I'm afraid that you'll be in deeper trouble than me, explaining this to my father," she answered, her sweet tone not hiding her mockery.

He realized that he was still holding her wrist.

She flicked her arm away from his grasp, quite satisfied to have reduced the insufferable man to silence. That made up for her previous dumbness. She walked outside the woods, smiling as Aiko called her, obviously relieved to see her, and thought quickly about a lie to explain her hand. Saitoh had obviously no intention to talk about the attack, and she could only agree. She wanted to sleep tonight, not to soothe the nerves of some hysterics.

One hour later, they all sat around the small fireplace for dinner, at a little distance as the temperature was still high, even at night, and the atmosphere was no different than the other days. Maids busy with bringing plates and bowls, food and tea, coming and going incessantly between their ladies and the bigger fire, where the meal had been prepared, the busy conversations, the strange mix of polite decorum and casual surroundings. In appearance, thought Saitoh. Something had changed, though all the people involved had enough experience of concealing their state of mind to let the others guess it.

Only the captains were to eat with the ladies, the other soldiers guarded the camp, and with double the care since they had been warned of the attack. The girls were still babbling. Saitoh hoped everyday that they would at least shut up when they slept, considering as a miracle that they had so far. They were so absorbed by their chatting that they had almost forgotten the captains' presence from the second day on, Harada and Okita being easy-going, and himself pretending not to pay attention to them. Only Takagi Tokio was quiet, answering with a smile when she was asked a question.

She was perfectly ladylike. Except that he knew now, that it was only a mask she was wearing. Saitoh saw her lying without blinking when two other ladies asked about her hand. She didn't let any nervousness concerning the previous events appear, either, yet each time that their gazes met, he could see a flicker of coldness, the steely shade of her gray orbs more evident as the flames of the fire were softening her delicate doll features and creamy skin. There was definitely more about her than met the eyes. How many women would have reacted like she had? Her attempt had been clumsy, and her wounded hand was there to show it. Yet, she hadn't been the least afraid, not showing any of the usual reaction to the first vision of a fight or to death, behaving afterwards naturally. It could be that she had been under the shock, yet his instinct told him otherwise. He knew that ladies weren't supposed to show their emotions, but this was definitely an occasion she shouldn't be used to. She was a feisty witch, a spoiled brat, in serious need of authority, yet there was something about her that he couldn't place.

He reported his attention to the whole group. His mind, used to observation, had now integrated the relations between them. Sitting on her left were two of the youngest, Takamura Reiko and Kojima Miyu, 15 and 16 years old, who he guessed could be called "sweet" or "cute", at least according to Harada. As far as he was concerned, they weren't as noisy as the others, period. He had the feeling that Takagi Tokio's smile was genuine only when directed to them. They were currently shyly conversing with Okita, who answered gently to their questions. Saitoh admired once more the aptitude of his sempai to hide his real nature. If they had any idea of what Okita was truly like, they wouldn't even think of talking to him.

The girl who had been sick, Matsumori Aiko, was barely eating, and always sitting almost on the lap of the gray-eyed girl, who was pressing her hand from time to time, especially when the one in the flashy kimono, Niwada Torimi, was addressing a - subtly, but unmistakably mean- remark to her. This one was loud, and trying to get the attention of the group by never- ending stories about her soon-to-be wedding. The guy must be a fool to have this one, mused Saitoh. There was worse, still. She had a satellite, Kawashita Kana, who was turning to her whenever she talked, and when she did it, it was never but to stress the other one's opinion. Saitoh couldn't stand people who had no temper. That could be said also of the four other girls, on a less aggravating level. He wouldn't be able to guess who was who, if not for the color of their kimono. He arched a brow when the noisy harpy began to include Harada in the conversation, openly flirtatious. He ignored the pleading look that the 10th captain sent him, quite enjoying his discomfort. That distracted his mind a moment from his interrogations about the little witch, and his preoccupations about the aborted attack.

The interrogation hadn't taken long. The survivors had spat everything in less than 20 minutes. When they started to confess their sins as boys, showing that there was nothing more to squeeze from them, Saitoh had put an end to their miserable lives.

The good news was that, to the men's knowledge at least, no other offensive was planned.

The rest of the confession was more of a problem. Saitoh had known it at the moment when Okita had shown him a bloody paper he had found on one of the attackers. It was a list with the name of 6 girls, Takagi Tokio's on the top of it, just below a sign that had been the subject of his obsessions before he had gone to Aizu.

The Choshu clan's code sign, whose meaning was "kill".

The man and his companions were ronins who had become thugs, with connections to the Ishinshishi. They weren't from Kyoto, but from Otsu, which explained why they had been foolish enough to attack some Shinsengumi. Saitoh was aware that the fame of the organization wasn't developed enough outside Kyoto, to prevent this kind of attempts, reason why he had thought that taking the land road was idiotic.

But the man from the Choshu clan who had hired them was from Kyoto, according to his prisoners. He had asked to kill 6 girls, but to "only" kidnap the others. And he had also known where their itinerary would lead them.

These last points were extremely odd. Though the reason of the very last one was easy.

Whatever. The Ishinshishi were involved. Saitoh hadn't expected a name for the hirer, but he had obtained a good description. Once back in Kyoto, he could start to look for him.

He could go after the Choshu clan again. He would fulfill his duty, and crush them.

TBC..

Author's notes (long too! (T-T) ):

A ryokan is a Japanese traditional inn.

My apologies for the awfully long time that it took me to update. I started to post again as I'm on my way to complete the story, and will be able to update more regularly. Thanks a lot for your patience (-).

This chapter is longer, I could have split it in two, but I found impolite, after so long, to have only the settling of the plot (the first chapter was more of a prologue), and no decent Saitoh/Tokio interaction (-).

It still has very unrealistic elements, and I know that this attack seems very contrived, though I will have an explanation for this, eventually (- ). I will use historical elements and that might give an impression of cliché at first, but in the end, I twist them, and will hopefully end up with something more original. The next chapter should answer to part of the questions left hanging here.

I said in chapter one that the tone was going to be more serious, here we are, there will still be comedy moments, though. I might have to change the ratings, though I think that it should be limited to a strong PG-13, and I will post the lemon parts on another site, as always.

I have the definite feeling that Saitoh appeared way more harmless than I intended, in the first chapter..my fault, because of the light tone and my lack of "practicing" the character. This is a prequel to Secret Gardens, but Saitoh and Tokio are different here, they are younger, and the Bakumatsu isn't Meji. They can't have the same relation when they meet and after 10 years of marriage. Tokio isn't easy to write, she is a teenager (I have to use my memory here), which explains partly her mix of childish and mature reactions. Other elements, like the contrast between her upbringing as a lady and her feisty temper, will explain this. It should get clearer later (-).

This isn't love at first sight, either. Attraction, yes, I said that Tokio is unusually beautiful (and oddly, I will kind of explain why she is). It's a romance, but I don't think that Saitoh would give in very easily..though Tokio might be even more reluctant. She doesn't have a very good opinion of him, as you see. Misunderstandings and verbal fights on the way (-).

My deepest gratitude to Firuze, L.Sith, and Mary-Ann, for their comments, suggestions and support. Correcting and perfecting an already written story is extremely difficult, and your opinions were priceless to insecure little me! (-)

Next chapter: Tokio reveals more of her not so sweet personality, Kondo explains the reasons behind the trip, Okita confides in Saitoh, and madness lurks in the shadows of the Daimyo's court.

See you!

Kamorgana


	3. The court and the compound

Disclaimer: RK is property of Watsuki and co, I borrow the characters for non-profit purpose. Don't sue me! 

Irresistible

Chapter 3: The Court and the Compound

The nightmare was over. Saitoh let relief partly invade him, as the cortege passed though the large entrance of the Kyoto residence of the Aizu Daimyo, just after noon on June 3rd.

Matsudaira Katamori had the privilege of owning this estate, at the south of Higashiyama, since the Tokugawa Shogun had granted him the charge of protecting the imperial capital. In the late circumstances, it would have been considered as a poisonous gift, yet Matsudaira saw it as an honor. Saitoh had a very moderate affection for politicians and officials, who had let down the way of the sword for the luxury and intrigues of the courts, and were as unable to fight as peasants. Most of them were at best cowards, at worse corrupted. Matsudaira was different, oh, he was perfectly able to plot and arrange the elimination of his enemies, but he hadn't lost his objective of serving an order and his country: it was the center of his preoccupations. In these times of foreign and internal menace, such a character was badly needed.

Saitoh noticed four silhouettes waiting for them in front of the main entrance. The principal building was long, with two perpendicular aisles forming a large backyard. At the edge of the right aisle, another was making the corner, extending the building on the right, the left side reflecting the structure, which made the main house look even longer to the visitor taking a first look from the entrance. Each section of the wooden building was quite large, hiding behind a deceitfully simple architecture a labyrinth of corridors and rooms, whose configuration was easily changed by displacing the shojis. The ornaments were all but simple, though. The residence had been built at the beginning of the Tokugawa Bakufu, and wore the marks of the First Shogun's taste: rich decorations, in gold and jade, complicated red and white paintings were speaking of opulence and refinement. If Saitoh had had to give his opinion, it was too showy to be tasteful.

He had immediately identified two out of four persons in their welcome committee. The couple of a quite short, massive figure, and the extremely tall and lean one were too familiar to him: Kondo Isamu and Hijikata Toshizo. He also recognized, as they got closer, the average, there was no other word, but pleasant physique of Nagakura Shinpachi, the captain of the 2nd division. The fourth was a woman, she was vaguely familiar; he had probably seen her already, here or at the Aizu court. He couldn't remember, but Saitoh didn't pay attention to women: he paid in yen.

After he dismounted, followed by Harada and Okita, he exchanged official salutations, managing to imply discreetly that they had encountered problems on the way, though stressing the complete success of the mission. He then made a sign to his underlings, and they helped the girls out of the carriage. The woman approached, bowing formally to Saitoh. She was in her early thirties, the furi-sode, long sleeves of her green kimono covering an extremely frail body, indicating that she was unmarried. Her face was rather attractive, with deep brown, narrow eyes, only her chin was a little heavy, and she respired good sense and practical, neat manners.

"Kondo-san, Matsudaira-sama will very certainly express his gratitude to you," she began.

She spoke no-nonsense, yet Saitoh didn't like very much the arrogance in which she had addressed his leader. Next to him, Okita had tensed a little, and he could guess the contrariety behind Hijikata's cold face. Kondo was from a peasant family, and for these nobles, it wasn't worth the use of the honorific, yet in the Shinsengumi Captains' mind, his status absolutely deserved it. She could have at least used "sensei".

Unmoved, Kondo bowed with perfect politeness, and introduced her to them, or more exactly them to her, not to offend her arrogant noble ego.

"Michiko-sama, this is Captain Saitoh, who commanded this mission, Captain Okita and Captain Harada. This is Matsudaira Michiko-sama, she is the governess of this residence, and our Daimyo's cousin."

They exchanged bows, Saitoh getting unnerved at these useless assaults of politeness, and she reiterated her little compliment, before turning towards the girls.

"Hisashiburi desu. I'm glad to see you all here, and in good health."

The girls all bowed, too, Saitoh noticing a genuine pleasure to see the older women spreading on their faces. Except on Takagi Tokio's: her bow was extremely curt, and she had in her eyes the challenging light that he had seen directed to him before.

"One of you might thank the Captains," indicated Michiko.

Without waiting for any decision, Tokio took a step forwards, and to Saitoh's surprise, bowed very politely to him, then to Okita and Harada.

"Thank you infinitely," she said, injecting some warmth in her voice.

Saitoh heard Harada's little gasp as she then turned to Kondo, bowing even more deeply this time, her tone respectful.

"Kondo-sama, we are very grateful to you, for diverting your Captains from their heavy and important duties, to protect the unworthy ones that we are."

She even waited for Kondo to talk before standing up again, which was the highest mark of respect, and considering her rank, almost a self-inflicted humiliation.

Matsudaira Michiko, her slightly uptight lips the only mark of her displeasure, accompanied the girls to their rooms, which were to be in the right aisle, after a few polite farewells.

They left Okita, Harada and Nagakura smiling, Hijitaka satisfied, and Saitoh puzzled.

Saitoh growled as he heard noises indicating a presence in the bathhouse of the Shinsengumi compound, located in the Mibu district. Damn it. He had thought that he could relax, at last, and appreciate some quietness, in the pleasant burning water of the huge wooden bathtub, after days of enduring the cringing sounds of the birdwits' voices. He had thought that rushing to occupy it, while the others were too busy describing the women to fifty drooling idiots, stupid enough to regret that they weren't part of that mission, would grant him some time to forget completely his frustrations of the last days, and get ready to meet Kondo about the attack.

He raised a brow when Okita came in, before closing his eyes again as his friend washed himself, without addressing him. He appreciated most of his temper, except for his tendency to gossip and the stupid jokes that he was cracking all the time. He knew that it was a part of his disguise, yet he came to think that Okita had chosen to play the innocent idiot not only because it fitted his boyish appearance, but also satisfied some of his silly likings.

Saitoh also thought that he would spare him today, yet he groaned as, entering the bathtub, Okita giggled. Here he was, he sighed inwardly.

"You can relax, Saitoh-kun, Harada won't be coming for a while. He's too busy to praise the beauty of our ladies to come and annoy you here."

Eyes still closed, he retorted curtly. "I would rejoice if you didn't come to bother me, either."

"Takagi-san is an extremely popular person at the very moment. She would be even more, if you had told Harada about her intervention during the attack."

"Imbeciles," he stated, ignoring the implied question of his friend. He had no intention to satisfy his curiosity, and Okita's next words showed that he wouldn't insist.

"Be indulgent, Saitoh-kun. They never saw a lady in all their lives."

"They can buy a woman any time. Prostitutes, ladies, there's no difference once they have their clothes off. Who of my division was there?"

Okita laughed out. "Are you going to punish them for a natural curiosity? Let them dream a bit."

"We're on the verge of civil war. They can dream once they fulfilled their duties..if they survive. Which they won't if they don't focus."

"You'll be pleased to know that the whole third division is training at the Dojo. I think that the look you gave to Harada when he began his tale was quite of a hint to them.

"Fine, then."

Saitoh smirked, stretching his long legs. So the morons finally got it. At least his efforts to get some sense into their tiny brains weren't a total waste.

"You don't give our men enough credit, though. If Takagi-san is popular, it isn't only because of the extremely flattering portrait that Harada made of her. It's because of Kondo-sama."

Saitoh opened his eyes. Count on Okita to choose the precise subject he wanted to avoid.

Okita had lost his smile, and was looking at the ceiling, some old anger in his hazel eyes.

"After all that he had to endure from Serizawa, after all we witnessed..The idea of seeing him lowering himself again is unbearable. I think that even Hijikata has a good opinion of her, as far as he cares, just because of what she did for him. You weren't there, the first time I saw Kondo-sama put his head on the ground and ask this lowlife to think of our mission instead of his ego.."

"No. But nobody let me ignore it."

Saitoh had to agree with Okita. Serizawa Kamo, the former head of the Shinsengumi, had been lower than dirt. He had only heard about this incident, when the Roshitai was going the road from Edo to Kyoto, and that Serizawa, a noble related to the Tokugawa family, had burnt down a ryokan, because he had found the settlement unworthy of his mightiness. Kondo had taken the initiative to humbly ask him to consider the population. Serizawa's attitude just added to the grudges that the people held towards the Bakufu. This gesture had made Kondo win the respect of most of the warriors, who later followed him and Serizawa to create the Shinsengumi, when it appeared that the Roshitai had been formed in fact in the intention to reverse the Tokugawa. Serizawa had chosen the Bakufu side because of his blood, Kondo because of his integrity. It was why the kanji of "Makoto" was on the Shinsengumi flags.

"We all respected Kondo-sama's integrity, how he accepted Serizawa's attitude because somebody had to think of our goal, not of personal ambition and ego."

As usual, thought Saitoh, his personal link to Kondo made him forgot that Serizawa indeed had had followers, and that some of their companions weren't happy with the resolution of the problem.

"Serizawa is dead."

Okita's lips twisted in a cruel smile, his big eyes shining with hatred. "Yes. I was exulting the day I learnt that Kondo-sama had decided to act against him..and the day I saw the bastard's head rolling on the floor. If we have such a reputation, it's because of his exactions, after all."

"People need order, whether they like it or not. Inspiring fear is a good thing. It deters fools from attacking, and compels morons to obedience."

"Fear, yes. Not despise."

Saitoh didn't answer. He didn't agree with Serizawa's exactions, the man was a corrupted bastard, yet he didn't believe, as Okita did, that the support of the population could be earned with kindness and magnanimity. Fear was more efficient, and if it meant being despised in the process, he couldn't care less.

"Anyway, the men were enthusiastic today, to see that someone intervened to correct an affront made to him, even meaningless. I myself feel extremely well disposed towards her. How rare to see a young lady understanding men's worth."

"You give her too much credit, though. She doesn't get along with the other woman. It was just to bother her.."

"The way she bothered you?"

Okita had retrieved his teasing smile. Saitoh didn't give in.

"If you want. Matsudaira Michiko is the governess of the court. The little twit has simply a problem with authority."

"You're talking without all the information, how rare, Saitoh-kun," mocked his friend.

"Which means?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Her maternal grandfather was Kishibe Kazuemon. Familiar name?"

"Kondo's first swordsmaster."

"Yes, and also Matsudaira's.and Takagi Kojuuro's, her father. Takagi is the first financial support of the Shinsengumi, since the beginning. I also noticed her dislike for Michiko-san, but I think that she acted because of Kondo, because she has been raised in a family where the worth of a fighter relies on his capacities and integrity, where Bushido isn't a mere word. I remember meeting her grandfather, once, just after I became a disciple of Kondo-sama, and if you had, you would think like me. He impressed me like no one ever did."

"That was a long time ago."

Okita had entered the Dojo at the tender age of 9, and he was now 23. Nevertheless, Saitoh let him talk. His friend seldom recalled his childhood, and it was a mine of information on Kondo and Hijikata, which was useful to an outsider like Saitoh. Moreover, that diverted him from stupid gossips.

"Yes, and Kondo had accepted me in spite of my age..but some other students didn't appreciate it. They had tried to beat me up, that day, and of course, I didn't let them have their way."

Saitoh smirked again. The people who took Okita's sweet-looking face as a reference, to figure out his temper, paid it dearly.

"I gave them a run for their money, and then I noticed Kondo-sama and an old man observing me. I thought that I was going to be punished, but instead, he told me about men's worth, and congratulated Kondo for choosing me as an apprentice. I never felt as honored by a compliment..even when you told me that I wasn't the moron you first thought I were," he finished, laughing out loud.

"It was two hours after meeting you," protested Saitoh, with a grin.

"Yes, you figured me out quite fast. I was vexed, I must say." He stood up, with a mocking smile. "Maybe that's why I enjoy so much you not figuring her out..that's extremely rare to see someone surpassing your comprehensive abilities. I hear Harada coming, we'd better leave if you don't want to hear about Takagi-san again."

Saitoh got out of the bathtub, annoyed by the remark. He wished again that Okita were indeed a moron, instead of being so damn insightful. The girl's attitude had disturbed him. He couldn't get her.

"I don't care. But yes, the time of our reunion with Kondo is near.and I want to check on my men before going."

Tokio smiled indulgently to Aiko, who was resting on her futon, and dismissed the maids out of her friend's room.

"I'm so glad to be here," said weakly Aiko. "I couldn't have stood one more day on these horrible roads."

"I'm sure we'll have better conditions of travel on our way back. The itinerary was decided so suddenly, that they couldn't organize it better. In the meanwhile, you have to get well."

"Yes."

The voice wasn't assured. Tokio contained an acidic comment. She liked Aiko, but she wished that the girl would get a backbone. She didn't deny that she had reasons to be so depressed, but she shouldn't let it affecting her health.

"I'll come to see you later. Luckily, Matsudaira-sama won't arrive before tomorrow, and you can be in shape for the party," she said gently instead.

Making sure that the teapot was full, she left the room, closing the shoji without a noise.

Once in the corridor, she gave a look around, chilling. At last, she was in Kyoto. Too bad it was at that place. The deadly feeling lingering in the residence had always played on her nerves. She remembered, as a child, of being terrified, imagining that a monster was going to appear suddenly, coming silently from behind a shoji. She hated it, she felt as a bird in a cage. And it would be difficult to escape, especially with all these people around, this time. Don't let the atmosphere influence you, she scolded inwardly. She would find a way. She always did. After all, she was there for at least two weeks. That was less than usual, but that left her time enough.

She almost missed the camping outside, during the trip. These big spaces, nature all around, free to grow. She didn't really mind the travel. It had been all in all a nice distraction. Her thoughts drifted to Saitoh, and she shook her head, trying to discard them. He was a great fighter, and it bothered her to have to grant him qualities. Qualities? She had saved the day and he had dared to scold her. He had even convinced her that he was right.

He hadn't been wrong either, though.

How unnerving. Agreeing with a coward, and on her own miss. She entered her room, opening the other shoji, trying to forget about it all, glancing at the beautiful garden of the courtyard. Gardens had a soothing effect on her. She spent hours in the one of her estate, and she remembered all the times her mother and her had talked there, choosing the flowers they would use for the ikebana, or simply spending time together.

It was a more soothing view to her than the richly decorated room, the golden plaques almost leaving no wood to the view, and the heavy scents of the priceless flowers in the three big, century old vases. Her family house in Aizu was indicating wealth, yet not this opulence, and it made her feel vaguely ill at ease. Meg would appreciate that more than her. She smiled genuinely, thinking of the little girl, her love for beautiful, sophisticated environment, and her fascination for the court. Tokio didn't have the heart to break her dreams. She had promised to write to her, she reminded, and was preparing the ink and a paper decorated with pink sakura blossom motives, when a young voice called her from the corridor.

"Tokio-chan, can we come in?"

Reiko and Miyu entered at her invitation, bringing some sweets in a box.

"We thought that you might want to share it with us," the younger one smiled tentatively.

"Yes, of cour..Michiko-san."

The older woman was standing behind the two teenagers. Tokio's warm expression changed immediately into a polite, but distant one.

"I wondered if I could talk to you for a second, Tokio-san," asked pleasantly, yet imperatively the woman.

"Of course. Miyu-chan, I'll join you later in your room, is that fine with you?"

They left, nodding. As soon as the shoji was closed, Michiko looked severely at Tokio, who didn't invite her to sit down.

"Tokio-san, I am grateful for your helpful intentions, but we have rules, here. When you require an help that is depending on my authority, you have to refer to me first."

"I am deeply sorry, Michiko-san. I didn't think that asking for water to the residence's maids was such a matter of importance. Ours were bathing, and Aiko-san needed some to drink her medicine."

"Rules are made to be respected, Tokio-san, the matter itself is secondary."

Tokio took a good look at the furi-sode, saying sweetly: "I guess that it's very important.for you."

Michiko paled under the disguised insult. "Tokio-san, I am sorry to say that you need some serious education."

"I, for one, know how to show respect to a great man."

"This was also extremely rude from your part. To me, and to our class. We don't have to show respect to a peasant's son. This is also a rule."

"Your cousin calls him his friend. He doesn't care about your rules either."

"I shall have a word about your general behavior with him, and with your father. They let you way too much freedom, and here is the result."

The gray eyes turned daring, the sweet tones of her voice not hiding the threatening intentions. "You can try. They won't listen to you, and I'll have then to report the way you behaved with Kondo-sama..I am not sure that it will make you stay very long in the good graces of Matsudaira-sama. Considering your status, it would be a pity."

"Why are you treating me like an enemy, Tokio-san? I tried to be your friend. I tried to excuse your insubordination towards me by your terrible loss. The other girls of the court trust me, treat me as a mother, and you need one," sighed Michiko, losing some severity.

She watched intently at Tokio, who seemed to hesitate on the stance to take. She finally retrieved her absolute control, to state firmly, and coldly:

"Michiko-san, I do not want to continue this conversation. I do not need you."

"As long as you respect the order of this residence. But I'll still be there if you need an advice," said the governess, before getting out of the room.

Left alone, Tokio breathed deeply. How dared this woman want to replace her mother? How dared she allude to her?

She was feeling sick to her stomach. Yet, she had learnt to overcome her feelings. She had always more or less managed to hide what she really thought of Michiko, and she had made a mistake today.

Like she had made some days earlier, when she didn't manage to conceal all the scorn that Saitoh Hajime inspired her.

These mistakes could have great consequences, and not only for her. She should stay in control. She had to.

The six Shinsengumi were reunited in Kondo's office, which was a former tea pavilion of the master house that had become the compound. The separate building was a prevention measure against eventual internal spying; they all knew it. The intrigues of the Serizawa era were vivid in every mind. The room was extremely simple, the only decorations being an ancient blade, a calligraphy reading Aku-Soku-Zan, and the first Shinsengumi banner, a present of Matsudaira. Kondo was sitting at one end of the rectangular tea table, Hijikata on the other, Okita and Saitoh were on the right side, Nagakura and Harada on the left.

The latter was finishing his report, after Saitoh and Okita had made theirs.

Kondo looked at the list provided by Saitoh, his brows furrowed, not hiding his profound anger.

Hijikata took it to examine it. "This is indeed the Choshu-clan sign for the killing orders. We found it investigating on the assassination of several officials, that occurred weeks ago, here in Kyoto."

"Shigekura, Ishiji, and a Kiyosato Akira. It was my investigation," reminded Saitoh. "And I wished I could be allowed to follow it. The traitor I caught confirmed that they have a shadow hitokiri for these missions. That rejoins all the hints that I've gathered for several months."

"I charged Takeda-kun of it, for now," cut Kondo. "The mission that I'm going to charge you of is way more urgent."

Saitoh took a drag of his cigarette, trying to hide his contrariety. He had been the first to make that guess, the first to get his hands on a killing order from the Choshu-clan and someone who could crack their codes, he would be the one to get the mysterious killer. Luckily, if the guy was as good as Saitoh suspected, Takeda wouldn't be in his league. His moment was only delayed.

Kondo turned to another one: "Nagakura-kun, are you sure that none of the description that your fellow captains gave you could be related to any known Satsuma agitator?"

The second captain, because the district generally attributed to his unit had revealed the headquarters of several Satsuma rebel cells, was considered as a kind of "specialist". Saitoh wondered if it was the reason for his presence at the reunion.

The calm man answered with his sensible, slightly broken voice. "No, Kondo- sama. And Satsuma is quite calm, lately."

"Too calm," asserted Harada.

"You only say that because you want more battles," threw Okita with a boyish smile. He had noticed how upset Kondo was, knew that Saitoh wanted to chase the Choshu clan's hitokiri more than anything, and that the atmosphere needed to be relaxed.

The compound governess knocking at the door helped his task: she was bringing sake and some yakitori, rice and miso-shiru. She placed the trays in front of them, sliding on the tatami discreetly, and lit several candles, as the night was falling. Finally, with a scowl on her round and already wrinkled mother hen face, she put a ceramic ashtray on the table near Saitoh, with an imperative glare at the ashes he had already spread around.

"Thank you, Hatsue," he smirked mockingly, sustaining her gaze.

Kondo dismissed her with more sincere thanks, yet they heard her complaining loudly from outside, on purpose, about the rudeness of some "brat". Harada, Nagakura and Okita laughed heartily, Hijikata shrugged, Kondo cracked a smile and Saitoh's smirk widened. His crosses with Hatsue about the domestic issues resulting from his smoking were one of the recurring jokes in the compound.

"Let's eat while I explain to you the heart of the matter," started Kondo. "Saitoh-kun, there is a reason why this trip has been, as you complained of, "ill prepared". You know that Aizu is submitted daily to the pressure of the Ishinshishi, from the region, but also from Choshu and Satsuma. You also know that our Daimyo is now in Osaka, with the fathers of the ladies you protected. Some merchants are already hesitating to support the Bakufu anymore. They hence went to meet an important one, whose commerce is essentially connected to Aizu, to push him on our side, and have an ally to convince the others. Yet, they have another goal. With the Choshu-han definitively supporting the traitors, and Satsuma waffling, Edo wants to be assured of Aizu's unconditional support. The agitation is for now centered in Kyushu, and the Bakufu doesn't want it to gain Honshu. The ladies' travel to the Gion festival was a pretext to reunite in Kyoto, and prepare an official and unanimous declaration of support, that would be presented both to the Emperor, in Kyoto, and the Shogun in Edo. Nagakura-kun, would you explain the reason of your presence today?"

"I had words that the rebels would try to intervene during the trip of the ladies, initially planned by boat, with Kondo-sama and some guards from their fathers' estates. They planned, as this list confirmed, to get to the families to make the officials change their minds. I immediately sent a messenger to Kondo-sama, who was in Aizu with you."

Hijikata nodded: "We decided to modify the plan rapidly. This is why you were charged of it so suddenly, and that we didn't ask the officials to provide troops. They stayed to protect the remaining members of the families. We have to prove our strength, also, and this was a good occasion to."

Kondo put back his sake cup quite forcefully on the table. He didn't agree with Hijikata; that was obvious to everyone. How rare. They were almost always sharing the same opinion. And Hijikata's views were quite sensible.

"But the enemy knew our itinerary. Except for the first hours, we were quite fast. It didn't let the time to the rebels to re-deploy and attack us," noticed Okita.

Saitoh's eyes glittered. "Maybe that was why their attempt was so pitiful. Or else..Who knew the itinerary, here?"

"Officially, Nagakura-kun and me."

The third Captain turned to the Second. "I don't think that you're moronic enough to have communicated it to the enemy, in these conditions."

"Thank you for your trust, Saitoh-kun," answered the placid man, deadpan.

"Their attack was organized, though" pointed Okita again. "I'm afraid that the second option is the more likely."

They shut up, the unformulated reason lingering. There was a traitor in the Shinsengumi.

"Everybody is suspect, of course," asserted Hijikata. "The people in this room are the less likely. You three were in Aizu, with Kondo-sama, and I share Saitoh-kun's views on Nagakura-kun."

"Saitoh-kun," added Kondo, solemnly, "this mission was yours and so is solving the resulting issues. We have to protect the young ladies, in case the Ishinshishi are foolish enough to attack them in the Daimyo's residence. I charge you to find the traitor, if there is one, and your division will have its daily duties transferred to the ladies' guard. They will share it with Nagakura-kun's for the nights. Nagakura-kun, Okita-kun, I want you to find the man described by the attackers. Harada-kun, you, Tani and Takeda will assume the direction of the first, second and third unit when your fellows captains are unavailable for patrolling, like tomorrow night. You will be of course the only one to know the real reason of their absence."

"Tomorrow night?" Saitoh's tone was cautious.

"Matsudaira-sama organizes an official dinner at his court for the families of Aizu. You are invited, as he wanted to reward you. As you will be invited to any event while the ladies are in Kyoto, or until this conspiracy is solved."

"Aren't these new social duties a perfect cover for your investigations?" Hijikata asked.

Saitoh knew he didn't imagine the irony in his superior's usually humorless icy eyes and voice.

Late at night, in the deserted backyard, a woman was sitting on the engawa, both hands grapping the wooden edge, watching her feet dangling above the rocky ground. Back and forth, back and forth..She started to rock her head, then her upper body in rhythm, getting dizzy, containing a delighted laugh. She stopped as she heard a noise, and saw something moving in the azalea in front of her. A bird, she thought. She loved birds. She loved their little chirping and the sensation of fuzzy feather, so small and sweet things between her hands. Excited, she stopped moving, and smiled in delight as a little furry thing got out of the flower massif.

A kitten!

The animal trotted to her as she called it, sweetly, yet stopped just before it was within her reach, its hair rising.

Her smile froze, her face reflecting now entirely the expression of her eyes. She lunged forward, trying to catch a leg. Once it was broken, the little thing would have to play all the funny games she wanted to.

Too late, it had disappeared again. She stood up, her smile back. If there was one, there might be others. Giggling madly, without emitting a sound, she walked in the garden, as invisible as a shadow, whispering tentatively: "Kitty, Kitty, Kitty.."

TBC.

Author's notes:

All the elements of the plot are settled, now (-)

Shinsengumi History: The Roshitai was a gathering of samurai, who went from Edo to Kyoto in early 1863, officially to support the Bakufu, in fact, to reverse it. The incident between Kondo and Serizawa is true (though I'm not sure about the reason), they were both part of the Roshitai. They formed the Shinsengumi in August/September 1863, under the authority of the Aizu Daimyo (indeed charged of the protection of Kyoto by the Tokugawa Shogun). Serizawa Kamo was related to the Tokugawa family, he was a violent man and known for his sexual depravation. Kondo who was indeed of humble origin, got rid of him and took the lead of the Shinsengumi (in1864 or early 1865).

Okita: Saitoh refers to him as his sempai in the previous chapter, because Okita was older than he was (Saitoh was born January 1844 and Okita june 1842), and because Okita was in the Shinsengumi before Saitoh entered it. Okita Soushi (or Souji, or Soujiro) entered Kondo's dojo at 9. He was following Kondo since then, as well as his other disciples, Hijikata, Itoh and Inoue, while Saitoh entered the Roshitai/Shisengumi under the direct sponsoring of Matsudaira (in 1863, too, not 65 or 66, as indicated in chapter 1. I found more reliable sources since.).

Japanese language/culture: The kanji written on the Shinsengumi flags reads Makoto (integrity/loyalty), and was indeed chosen because integrity was Kondo's personal line of conduct.

The length of the sleeves was indicating the women's status: the long  
ones, furi-sode, meaning celibate (there were no wedding rings at the  
time).

I'm not sure whether the early architectural style was indeed Tokugawa  
Ieyasu's (first Shogun of the Edo Bakufu) taste, but if you have a look  
at his mausoleum at Nikko and the temples built there during his reign,  
they are extremely.rococo, Japanese style. They are beautiful, BTW.

Yakitori: chicken brochettes. Miso-shiru: bean paste soup.  
Hisashiburi desu: Long time, no see.

OC: For the people who read Saitoh's Secret Gardens, this is the same Hatsue. More later.

Tokio's grandfather is pure invention of my part, as well as Kondo,  
Matsudaira and Takagi's friendship, but it will have an important role in  
the story.

Manga characters: As I had announced in Secret Gardens, this story will clear Megumi and Tokio's friendship. She will probably make a little appearance, later.

Allusion to Kenshin, but he won't appear, as I follow the manga timeline,  
and if you read Jinchuu, you know that he leaves Kyoto very soon. His  
first fight with Saitoh happens after Otsu, according to the manga. And  
allusion to Akira's death, the Shinsengumi was in charge of the order in  
Kyoto, after all, it seemed natural that they would investigate  
officials' assassinations.

Thanks a thousand to FiruzeKhanume, L.Sith and Mary-Ann, for their suggestions, support and corrections (-). I guess that everyone already read and appreciated the last updates of "Falling" and "The Choices We Make", but Saitoh-fans should appreciate also Firuze's last update of "Of Legendary Creatures and Mystical Beasts". Enishi is the main character, but Saitoh made his first apparition, and he's great there (-)

Next chapter: The Daimyo reveals part of his plans to Saitoh (but not all of them). A Choshu man reveals his clan's plan to the Shinsengumi (but not what they expected). Tokio is her usual bitchy self (but she has reasons to). Intrigues and more intrigues.


	4. Intrigues and intimidations

Disclaimer: I don't own RK. Standard disclaimers apply. 

Irresistible

Chapter 4: Intrigues and Intimidations

June 4th, 1865.

Two guards opened the massive, richly decorated door of the small audience room, leaving way to Kondo and Saitoh. Matsudaira Katamori was installed at the end of it, in front of a golden panel, two other guards on each side of him, hands on their swords. He was a very small man, of plain appearance, a thin moustache stressing the line of his small lips. He would have looked inoffensive, especially considering his clothes, indicating a shallow liking for outrageous sophistication, if not for his eyes, of deep hazel color, as alert and menacing as a hawk's.

There was another man in the room, already kneeled formally, facing the Daimyo. He turned to the newcomers, with an imperceptible nod of recognition to the Shinsengumi leader. Handsome, he inspired both trust and respect at first sight. He had an impressive presence, which wasn't without reminding Saitoh of Kondo's, though in a most sophisticated, and less authoritative way. The straight gaze of his large gray eyes was open and frank, sign of directness, and unless Saitoh was very wrong, honesty. The Shinsengumi captain had seen enough dissimulating or guilty men to know that this one had a clear conscience. The color of the man's eyes and what he had learnt from Okita gave him the identity of the man: he was surely Takagi Kojuuro.

Following Kondo, he kneeled and bowed, head hitting the tatami, in front of their lord.

After a satisfied smile, Matsudaira's slightly feminine voice raised.

"I summoned you here to express my gratefulness, after the report I received about your mission. My vassals and myself are extremely satisfied with the Shinsengumi."

"Serving you is our goal, Matsudaira-sama," answered Saitoh and Kondo mechanically, bowing once more.

Takagi gave a rapid glance to the Daimyo, before shifting to face them, his pleasant, warm voice filling the room.

"As a father, please accept the expression of my gratitude."

It was a normal part of the usual ceremonial, yet the official didn't use the disincarnated tone usually employed in such. He had let feelings modulating the inflexions of his speech.

"You can leave us," indicated then Matsudaira to the guards, and he added, turning to his guests: "I'm surely safe with two of my finest warriors in this room."

Once they were out, the attitude of the three other men shifted, the atmosphere turning more intimate. Saitoh recalled Okita's words. They were childhood friends. He was puzzled that they showed it in front of him, yet, he had himself personal links with Matsudaira. The latter having sponsored his entry in the Shinsengumi, Kondo knew that, and probably Takagi was also in the confidence. He nevertheless began to wonder what he was doing there, exactly.

"Kondo-kun, I knew that I could count on you," started Matsudaira. "Your capacity of reaction avoided a tragedy for sure."

"I have complete trust in the men I charged of the ladies' safety. And I charged my best men to investigate the perpetrators."

"I am sure that you will bring their head to us, Kondo-kun," stated Takagi, some anger blurring briefly his gray eyes.

Saitoh was too much of an observer to ignore the extremely subtle reaction that the official's words provoked in the two others.

"Choshu is definitely an annoyance," stressed Matsudaira. "I want you to get rid of these agitators, here in Kyoto. Edo isn't pleased with these internal troubles. They make resisting to the barbarians' pressure more complicated. The American and the British ambassadors asked again for the right to punish the Japanese guilty of attacks against them, by themselves. What do you think of it, Captain Saitoh?"

"That Japanese have to rule their territory, Matsudaira-sama," he answered, coolly. "Foreigners shouldn't be allowed to intervene."

Saitoh knew that stating his opinion so directly wasn't exactly polite, yet, he had been asked, and the atmosphere allowed it. Not that he would have made a secret of his thoughts anyway. He had the odd feeling of being tested, though.

"There is unfortunately some bad news, Matsudaira-sama," Kondo went on. "The attackers might have gotten their information from one of my underlings."

The Daimyo stayed silent for a minute.

"It had to be expected. This era is encouraging the ambitious to forget their duties for their personal interest. And any of your Captains would be a remarkable asset for the enemy."

He took a look at Saitoh. "We will then request your talents again."

Saitoh raised a brow, as Takagi nodded knowingly. So he was in this confidence, too? Nobody but Kondo, Hijikata and Matsudaira were supposed to. The latter had stressed that no one else should. Saitoh started to really estimate the degree of closeness between these men. Himself had never had close friends, except for Okita, since a few months ago. Did common, old memories of a faraway past link people so completely? He didn't know the official, but neither Kondo nor Matsudaira were sentimental fools, to discuss such an important matter with an outsider, without serious reasons.

"I already asked him to," confirmed the Shinsengumi leader. "As well as finding who is behind the attempt against your vassals' daughters, as I reported to you."

Saitoh bowed, as the formal ritual was demanding, respecting the distance of rank between him and the others. Stating his opinions was one thing; order was another one. He demanded it from his underlings: it wasn't not to apply it himself. Discipline had to come first.

"Captain Saitoh, there is hence a confidential information that will be helping your investigation. Takagi-kun?"

"You are aware of the attacks that the Aizu officials are currently victims of. If, officially, none of us is giving in, and ready to sign this declaration of support to the Bakufu, the actual situation is far less simple. Some have emitted objections, privately, about the propriety of exciting the rebels' wrath against us, considering that we are already their favorite targets."

Saitoh began to understand the reasons of the Kyoto gathering, and why the trip of the girls hadn't been cancelled.

"Meaning that they have no idea of the real point of their stay here?"

"Only Takagi-kun knows," confirmed the Daimyo. "He is actively promoting the idea, and I officially ignore all about this. He will "propose" it to me as soon as he'll get their unanimous support."

Being here at Matsudaira's request, aware or not of the trick, the officials had no way to refuse, and wouldn't be able to avoid the discussion. Well done. Another implication came to Saitoh's mind.

"Should I assume that the reluctant party is formed by Kawashita-san, Imada- san, Fujiki-san, and Kojima-san?"

The ladies' names which weren't on the list.

"Exactly, Saitoh-san," answered Takagi, with again an approving light in his eyes. "I hope that it will give you a new light on the goals of the conspirators."

"It does, Takagi-sama."

It was crystal clear to him now. The traitors wanted to set an example, by killing the ardent Bakufu supporters' daughters, and deter the others to imitate them. They would have surely given the girls back..against a juicy ransom. The Ishinshishi were more desperate for money than the Shinsengumi. If the execution of their offensive had been hasty, and the attackers low class fighters, the plan itself had been masterfully thought.

"It seems that the traitors have infiltrated not only the Shinsengumi, but my court also," mused Matsudaira, fatefully.

Saitoh understood now why they had insisted that he and some of the other captains took part into the upcoming festivities. And he didn't bother it anymore: it would be no wasted time. It would be hunting.

"We won't let integrity and loyalty being punished as if they were sins," asserted Kondo, with quiet, but iron determination.

"I know, Kondo-kun," assured the small man. "Takagi-kun and I have now to discuss about the diplomacy line to adopt with my vassals. I will see you tonight at dinner."

Once the two Shinsengumi were gone, Matsudaira turned to his old friend.

"So, what do you think of him, Kojuuro?"

Takagi waited a while before answering.

"I like what I saw of him. Thank you for letting me meet him before going any further. Of course, I trusted you judgment on him."

"I understand. When will you talk to Isami about it?"

"Tonight. I am grateful for your attention."

"I owe it to you, my friend, if not to your family. And I owe it to her, above all."

They exchanged a look, the past lingering in the room, weighting them with sorrow, regrets, and bittersweet memories.

Going out of the residence with his leader, Saitoh was analyzing the useful information that Takagi and Matsudaira had given to him. The puzzle started to order in his head. He was nevertheless still wondering why they had told Takagi of his previous secret mission. It could be that he was the closest counselor to the Daimyo, but, to Saitoh's knowledge, he had never been involved in other delicate matters concerning the Shinsengumi.

He gave a sideway glance at Kondo, who seemed lost in his thoughts. Maybe he had rather ask Hijikata.

They were walking to their horses, when they heard the gallop of another one. They blinked, trying to figure out the identity of the newcomer, spotting immediately the light blue haori of the Shinsengumi uniform.

"Ikeda-kun," greeted Kondo, identifying one of Nagakura's underlings.

The boy, sweaty after riding under the scorching heat of the late morning sun, announced, out of breath: "Kondo-sama, Captain Saitoh, your presence is requested immediately at the headquarters. They found the man."

Tokio nodded to a retiring Aiko with a warm smile, noticing the satisfied smug one of Torimi with growing contrariety.

She was already in a rather bad mood. Her father had arrived this morning, and she had had to explain to him about her wounded hand. She gave a look at it. The cut wasn't wide, and was cicatrizing well enough, she wouldn't need a wrapping tonight and could have concealed it. Yet, the idiotic Shinsengumi captain had blabbed about her intervention, and though at least, he hadn't explained exactly how she had been involved, it had spoilt her reunion with her father. Not that he had scolded her, obviously only Kondo knew and she had hence been spared a lecture about her reputation, but he had looked so worried that she had been wandering alone. It had made her feel awfully guilty, and she hated that. She had also been expecting very impatiently the dinner, because she was hoping for an occasion to talk with Kondo-sama, and now, she knew that she would..and that he wouldn't be as indulgent as her father had been.

She had calmed down, thinking that she could retaliate with stressing the miss that Saitoh had made. It didn't take a lot for her to realize that he had ignored the number of attackers that she had provided, and his reaction to her little bait had confirmed her deductions. If he didn't explain the circumstances, it was to save his own situation, of course. Kondo-sama would certainly be more furious at him than at her, then, and she could get out of it without damages. The arrogant man deserved a little lesson, and the idea was utterly satisfying.

Yet, she had to spend the afternoon preparing ikebana to ornate the dining room, with the other girls of the court, one of Michiko's ideas to get them busy, and it bothered her to no end. Of course, it couldn't come to the woman's pea-pod mind that some of them would actually want to spend some time alone, studying or reading.

Tokio liked to be on her own, or more precisely she preferred that than wasting her time in the company of dimwits. She chose her friends very carefully. When she entered the court, most of the girls had been looking for her friendship, though she couldn't explain why herself. She had discouraged them subtly, and although they were welcoming her whenever she felt inclined to mingle, they respected the distance that she imposed. The only ones whom she authorized in her privacy were Reiko and Miyu. They were younger, but they thought before they talked, whereas the others showed no such signs of brain activity. They had also other centers of interest than the last fashionable color of obi, or the assets of the eligible bachelors. Though they were too nice for their own good, and quite naïve thanks to an absolutely sheltered life, Tokio genuinely liked them.

"What a sadist," breathed Reiko, with a disapproving look at Torimi. "Can't she leave Aiko alone? She knows that she is unhappy, already."

"And I'm sure that she talks about her wedding all the time just to hurt her," answered Miyu. "She enjoys seeing her upset. I'm going to give her a little piece of my mind, this time."

"Leave it alone," advised Tokio, putting her hand on her impulsive friend's arm. "She will just turn her wrath on you."

"But.."

"I'm sure that she will be less triumphant tonight," she assured again, finishing the disposal of the sunflowers, center of her arrangement. "Michiko-san should be back soon, you'd better hurry to complete your task."

The two girls exchanged a knowing look, after observing Tokio's little smile, and, reassured, followed her indications.

Leaning on the old stony wall, Saitoh gave a scornful look to the bruised face of the traitor. To his credit, he didn't confess anything before getting a little of Harada's persuasion method.

Saitoh lit a cigarette. The volutes of smoke, evident in the ray of light passing through the small opening, just below the ceiling, disappeared then in the humid obscurity of the Shinsengumi compound's interrogation room. The Choshu man was tied up to a chair, in the middle of the room, Harada facing him, making his knuckles crack once more. Okita and Nagakura were standing in front of the door, opposite to Saitoh.

"Denying is making you no good, Makimura," said pleasantly Soushi. "We know that you ordered the killing of the ladies, on their way to Kyoto. We have a description fitting you."

"There are lots of men looking like me.."he said, in another pitiful attempt of denial.

Another punch interrupted him. Saitoh's eyes followed the loop of one tooth, ejected from the man's jaw to fall on the floor. Harada was a moron, but he knew his job.

"Yes, it would have been quite helpful if you have had a scar or something, but don't take us for idiots. We have cross examined our information, and you have been up to something lately."

After only a few investigations, Nagakura and Okita had figured out his name, and his location, thanks to the 2nd Captain's contacts, who had indicated that the cell Makimura was working for was suspiciously calm, considering the current general agitation in the Choshu clan.

Everything had run smoothly, except for the denials of the man, which were almost convincing. He wasn't a samurai, and Saitoh knowing by experience that the low class members usually talked more easily, he gave him a mental bow for his attitude. It was really taking too long, though, and Saitoh had no time to waste.

"We should use other ways," he let out, glancing at his sword. "More efficient ones."

They could feel the man's fear growing, his already pained breathing getting heavier.

"Wait a minute, Saitoh-kun," proposed Okita. "I am willing to believe him. Maybe it was a mistake..and if you tell us what is that business you are working on, Makimura, we could clear this misunderstanding. And let you go, then.."

Saitoh contained a smirk. He wasn't very fond of teamwork, yet Okita was extremely useful, during interrogations, giving the prisoners a light of hope after they had been weakened. They were always giving in, rushing to the first open door, and this time wasn't to be an exception, if he trusted the hesitation in the man's voice.

"I can't, they'll look for me and kill me."

Here they were.

"Moron. What do you think will happen to you if you shut up?"

"You'll have a chance to escape before..do you see one, now?" added Nagakura, deadpan.

Makimura hesitated again. "You'll let me go alive?"

"After verification of your information, of course," smiled Okita.

Saitoh gave the traitor a few seconds, then started to unsheathe his katana, not hiding his contentment, this time, as the man turned to Okita, speaking in a precipitated voice.

"There is a reunion tomorrow, at an inn, in Kyoto. The Ikedaya.."

Tokio carefully disposed the last vase on one of the carved, precious boxes punctuating each shoji in the official dining room of the Daimyo's residence, paying attention not to spill water on her formal kimono. She had volunteered to help with the task, after Torimi had proposed her services to Michiko. It had allowed her to spend the minimum of time getting dressed with all the others, as she didn't want to get a squealing- induced headache before the party, and it gave her a perfect occasion to talk to the girl.

She gave a look around. The small tables were already set with delicate, precious china, with the sandalwood chopsticks, wrapped into silk paper, waiting for the guests. She crossed Torimi's eyes, trying to contain a triumphing smile, waiting for the verbal attack that she knew the other girl would send to her.

Torimi liked to be the center of attention, and did anything she could to get it, from speaking loudly and wearing ridiculously flashy clothes, to sucking up to Michiko, and trying to pass as the little queen. She had hated Tokio since the day they met. Tokio wouldn't have cared about her, if Torimi had been only stupid. The problem was that she was enjoying using her influence over the other nitwits to humiliate any girl who was threatening her position, or simply too weak to retaliate.

Tokio knew that she wasn't what people could call sweet, though she was offering a perfect imitation of it in public. She didn't hesitate to manipulate people, and she enjoyed it immensely. It was a pleasure to witness them acting like puppets whose ropes she was holding. She hated the social obligations of her position, having to put up with vain people, and when she realized that she was more intelligent than all of them united, she had found this way out of her boredom and frustration. Nevertheless, she had her limits, and wasn't trying to hurt them: the knowledge that she had tricked them, the feeling of her own and secret superiority, were enough for her.

She would never have attacked Aiko, for example. Aiko was a very simple girl, not in the way that poor Kana was, of course, but she needed few to be happy. Having been engaged to her childhood friend, a relatively poor samurai, all she had wanted was to be a fitting wife for him. She wasn't very smart, but she wasn't trying to pass for it. Since Aiko had lost her fiancé, and was hence particularly vulnerable, Torimi took a sadistic pleasure into bullying her. Though they were very different, Tokio quite liked the quiet Aiko, with whom she had been acquainted since they were very young, and even more since she knew her better. She had then supported her, waiting that she stood for herself.

Yet, that wasn't going to happen, obviously. She would then assure that her new friend got some respite. And indefinitely, considering what she had in her hand.

"How rare to see you participate in our activities, Tokio-chan," began Torimi. "I thought that you would have spent more time preparing yourself for the dinner. You are still not engaged, and one might have an interest in you, tonight."

Torimi's version of a witty comment. Missing the point.

First, Tokio couldn't care less about a husband, and certainly not one amongst the men whom she knew. What would she do with an embarrassing lapdog? Then, she was beautiful, she knew it, and adding to it her father's wealth and his political influence, as the closest friend of Matsudaira's, she had more trouble trying to avoid marriage than the opposite.

"Is my case looking that desperate?" she nevertheless answered, the most innocently she could. "Maybe I should have then considered the offer of your future husband..though, thinking about it, I was wise to refuse."

"Nobody would, considering his rank and wealth. Don't be ridiculous," smiled dirtily the other girl.

Tokio sighed inwardly. It was too easy, and it wouldn't be funny. She would take the fast, evident road. She wouldn't lose time on this moron.

"You're right, and I would have accepted," she lied through her teeth, before crushing her with the truth. "Except for his very, very close relation to Imada-san's son..I don't think that I could reasonably marry a man who doesn't like women. But you and I have always been very different."

Torimi paled, and her expression told Tokio that she had known. Of course, she didn't love her husband to be, and it had been obvious for everybody that her and her family had tried to strike it rich. Yet, if this kind of relation was tolerated socially, it was a complete humiliation for the wife, if it came to public knowledge, at the court at least.

"Don't worry, I don't feel like sharing this with anybody. Unless I'm upset.. and Aiko's condition upsets me very much," Tokio added.

Having said what she wanted to, she walked to the door.

"You'll be sorry for this, Tokio."

The gray-eyed girl turned around, and gave Torimi her sweetest smile. "I'm so afraid of you."

Night was falling. Okita, Nagakura, Saitoh and Harada were again reunited in Kondo's office. Their leader and his second were wearing a formal outfit, black hakama and haori.

Hijikata's eyes were filled with a cold fire, sign of his utter exultation.

"This is an occasion that we cannot miss. We can crush Choshu, once for all. We have to set an example, signify to all these rebels that they will eventually pay the price for their treason, and show the real strength of the Shinsengumi."

Harada was hardly containing his enthusiasm. "We have been on the defensive for too long. Now, we can attack, at last, and give it to them."

"We have to be very discreet. We don't want the birds to fly away from the nest before we arrive. Are you sure that this man told the truth?"

"Oh, yes, Kondo-sama," smiled Okita. "He knows that we keep him here until after the reunion, and that if he lied, or if they escape us, he'll have to regret it."

"It's coherent with some information that I have stumbled upon during my investigation on the shadow hitokiri," said Saitoh, aloof. He had put a little stress on the possessive, just to remind his leaders that he considered Takeda as a temporary replacement only.

"How do you want us to process, Kondo-sama?"

"I will lead this offensive myself, with you, Hijikata-kun, Okita-kun and the first division. Saitoh-kun, your unit will as planned serve at the Daimyo's residence tomorrow, but you will join us on the way. You and Nagakura-kun will leave some men there, though, and Harada-kun, part of your division will guard the compound."

"We have to keep the complete secret. Kondo-sama and I will finalize a strategy tomorrow, and we will reunite all the men just before the operation starts. We can't risk the enemy to be aware of our plan," stated Hijikata.

"Thank you, Hijikata-kun. And about the attack on the ladies?"

"He denies, Kondo-sama, and he seems sincere. That's why I think he was just asked to hire the thugs and knows nothing else," proposed Nagakura. "He still hopes that we release him afterwards, and knows we wouldn't if he admitted this."

"Whatever, the heads of the Choshu-clan fall, and this problem is also solved," dismissed Harada.

Saitoh said nothing. That would be only part of the problem, but none of them had to know this. He had his secret mission to complete. He would observe the court tonight, and participate in the eradication of the traitors tomorrow. Taking a drag of his cigarette, a smirk quirking his lips, he appreciated the moment.

Getting back to her room for a last check on her outfit, Tokio had the surprise to find her father waiting for her. Her genuine, happy smile froze as she saw the flick of sadness in his eyes when he turned to her. It changed rapidly into the usual, affectionate expression that he had just for her.

Yet she knew that, as always, he had for a second seen another person in her place.

"You look beautiful, Tokio," he said gently, his voice full of fatherly pride.

"Thank you, father."

She had managed to hide her feelings. She had always wondered how her father, who was a fine diplomat and politician, could be so clueless when it came to her. They were, well, they had been close, and she had been surprised that she could conceal her thoughts so easily from him. Maybe he didn't want to know, either. She kneeled in front of the mirror, to make the last touch on her make-up, taking the very small brush and the lacquered box, which had the form of a shell, containing a red paste, and applied it on her lips, careful to avoid her own eyes in the mirror.

Her father waited until she was done, before kneeling, too, in front of the small table. She joined him, and served him some green tea.

His expression was so serious and sad, that she started to feel worried. He braced himself, her worry changed into inner panic. Did something happen to..? No, she would know already, she had her own way to. Calm down.

"Tokio, we have to have a serious talk. It has been a while that I wanted to, but I was delaying it. Nevertheless, your attitude during the travel made it more pressing."

After a few words, she understood what was the point of the conversation. The moment he explained clearly, she felt betrayed. When he stopped talking, she still managed to master her emotions. He didn't know her at all.

She put on a smile. Arguing wouldn't lead her anywhere. She had to temporize, and find a way out of it.

TBC.

Author's notes:

The basis of the conspiracy plot is settled, now, but there are other elements to appear later..though they are hinted already (-).

I chose that date (june 1865) to involve the Ikedaya affair, originally. It was the moment that marked the beginning of the Shinsengumi's fame, and if the story had begun afterwards, some of the elements (like the attack of chapter 2) couldn't have happened this way. Nevertheless, it isn't -far from it- the center of the plot, just a little side aspect. Ikedaya is featured in the OVA and many stories, hence I won't focus on the event itself, especially as there is already a very good fic about it (Ikedaya, by Mir), neither on the Saitoh/Kenshin aspect of it, as Mara has done it in her excellent fic "The hunt". You'll understand in two chapters (-).

My deepest gratitude to Firuze, L.Sith and Mary-Ann, for their comments, support, and encouragements. (-)

Next chapter: Find the traitor's Cluedo game for Saitoh..who evens the score with Tokio. Or does he?


	5. payback time

Irresistible 

Chapter 5: Payback time

The main reception room of the residence was already filled with conversations and laughter. It was illuminated with dozens of lamps, and the warmth of the night allowing all the shoji to stay opened, it lit the closer part of the backyard, the waters of the first pond glittering in deep greens, the shaped trees looking like natural statues, attracting the attention of the spectator like the scene of a theater, before night took its rights on human creations again, plunging the rest of the garden in a darkness only punctuated by a few stone lamps, creating an eerie background for the main show. The effect, probably intentional, was stressed by the absence of light on the engawa on each side aisle. The rest of the residence seemed to be empty, the reception room a little island of life, the sounds echoing outside, yet dissolving quickly in the silent stillness of the night.

Inside the room, a procession of dutiful maids was bringing endlessly dishes elaborated with as much care as the garden had been, for the pleasure of the eye as much as of the mouth, and Matudaira's best sake, from Niigata or Aizu, regions famous for the taste and quality of their rice, and hence their alcohol.

Unmoved by the sophistication and the atmosphere, Saitoh accepted another cup of sake, nodding to Kojima Miyu. He had quite a good resistance to alcohol, and was way below the level needed to lose control of his reactions. He was pretending to listen to the boring conversations at his table, observing without being noticed the reactions of the people around. He was with Kawashita, Imada, Fujiki and Kojima, their daughters, Imada and Fujiki's sons, three other officials from Kyoto, and Nagakura. Of course, it wasn't innocent: he knew that Matsudaira had placed him there because the Aizu men were the most likely choices for the traitor. He wasn't so sure: it was too evident. Daughters weren't sons, they were expendable, and including his own daughter on the list was a certain way for the Choshu mole to elude suspicions, if he was from Aizu, which wasn't sure, either. Moreover, Saitoh considered even the sons as reliabilities. If Imada's seemed to know one thing or two about sword fighting, subject he was presently discussing with the second captain, he didn't have much of a brain. That was still more than Fujiki's. He could only consider that a father would be relieved to get rid of such a pitiful excuse for an offspring.

In the center of the room, was the Daimyo's table, where Kondo, Matsumori, Niwada, and Matsudaira Michiko, along with the most eminent Kyoto officials, sat. Saitoh wasn't surprised that Takagi was at another table, on the other side of the room, with Hijikata, Okita, and the four other fathers of the third unit's new daily chore. Takagi was doing the talking, which had to be the result of the diplomacy line that they had decided. Considering that himself was stuck with the reluctant party, they were persuading the most likely to accept first. He met Okita's gaze, and the smile that his friend sent him showed clearly that things were going pretty well there.

Turning to the Daimyo's table, after having acknowledged with a vague nod whatever gossip Imada was discussing now, Saitoh witnessed coincidentally a change of behavior in Niwada Torimi. She addressed Matsumori Aiko, and she was nice. Saitoh wouldn't have paid attention, if not for the surprised reaction of the Matsumori girl, and the look in the eyes of the harpy: a dirty, mean look, contradicting her false demure expression, a look which changed to furious when she glanced into another direction.

Of course, it had to have something to do with her, thought Saitoh, as he followed Niwada's stare, only to get Takagi Tokio in his field of view. He noticed then that Fujiki was also fixing her. The official's eyes, blurred by a heavy ingestion of sake, didn't hide the least what kind of thoughts she inspired him. She was easily the most beautiful woman in the room, and she received admiring looks, yet, Fujiki's expression was going farther than this..as did two of the young Kyoto officials' at her table. Even from where he was, Saitoh could see that they were trying to attract her attention, like two roosters competing in a farmyard.

Imada, as he didn't get an answer from his colleague, realized their center of interest, and began, on a nostalgic tone, to blabber about the defunct mother of the girl. His attitude switched to pompously satisfied, when it appeared to get the total attention of the people around him, thanks to a ton of anecdotes, a good part of which were unknown to the others. Takagi Ryoko had been "the" famous beauty of the court for almost 20 years, and her sudden death, while she was still quite young, had added to her "legend". Everybody seemed eager to talk about her, and to agree on the fact that Tokio was the spitting image of her mother. Imada also alluded to the question on who would become the lucky man, as Takagi Kojuuro had been. Yet, as it was obviously the ambition of one or two fathers around, and installed a climate of uneasiness, he directed again his tales on the past.

Saitoh shrugged, thinking inwardly that he wouldn't call the man who would marry the little witch lucky, but irremediably doomed. He looked around, quickly tired of the sugary stories of Imada, and vaguely pissed off. These morons couldn't have cared less about the political gossips the man had been providing, yet they were all ears for these. And people wondered why the Bakufu was in trouble. He frowned slightly, thinking that he might refuse the next sake cup. His tolerance to imbeciles was way lower than his alcohol one, and testing both at the same time might be a bad idea right now.

He wasn't the only one to get the first effects of inebriety, obviously. Sake was still flowing from flasks to cups, male faces were showing new colors, from pink to deep red, and the guests had started to leave their assigned seats, to mingle, or wander outside the room. He noticed Okita and Hijikata leaving their table, and joining the Daimyo's, to report, certainly. Kondo had gone, a moment earlier, Saitoh knew that he was checking on the Shinsengumi sentinels himself. Takagi and the other Aizu officials there were conversing in an extremely cordial way, the news was hence good, and their daughters' giggling, though it stopped quickly as they noticed the disapproving, hawkish glance that Matsudaira Michiko was sending to them, was a proof that the atmosphere had greatly relaxed. Except for the two admirers of Takagi Tokio, both completely drunk, who were furiously arguing, and finished by getting the attention of the people around, when one punched the other. Some elder immediately stood up and fetched them, almost dragging them outside. Young idiots, Saitoh reflected scornfully, giving a last glance at the table.

What he saw made him narrow his eyes. The little witch was reaching for a flask of sake. He couldn't see her eyes, hidden below her thick eyelashes, as her face was bent down, but she was smiling. A little triumphing, satisfied smile, the same she had had on the first day of the trip, when she had obtained from him the delay she had wanted. It lasted a mere second: the next one, she had turned to her father, her lips curved sweetly now, her gray orbs full of innocence, in a flawless portrayal of the proper young lady. She even managed to seem slightly flustered, hinting that the scene had shocked her.

She had provoked it. No doubt possible, he had figured out her well in that respect.

Her maneuver wasn't without consequences: the Kyoto men next to him were now commenting on a local political problem, which they had just heard to be the object of the brawl, and the tension had grown a bit at the other tables, too. It faded, with the arrival of the last course, and more alcohol, but Saitoh's instincts were awoken.

He had first thought that she had used her charms to pit the two morons against each other, women and their shallow, narcissist tempers seemed to enjoy having men fighting over them, but if it was about politics, it was different. The subject in disagreement might be common knowledge, yet women usually couldn't understand, nor were interested enough in politics to use it. Less accurately, and considering that even Imada and Fujiki's sons at his table, were highly uninformed, he couldn't attribute it to a regional trend in Aizu's families. He might keep an eye on her..

And she wasn't there anymore. While he had focused on his direct surroundings, Okita and Hijikata had been back, but she and her father were gone. He turned to the Daimyo's group: Takagi was indeed there, discussing with Matsudaira, but she wasn't, and Matsudaira Michiko's lips were pinched tightly, her severe gaze fixed on the place where the girl should have been.

Kojima Miyu proposed him more sake, which he refused, unlike Fujiki, who took advantage of it to touch the girls' hand, as if by accident. If the others were too caught in the conversation to pay any attention to such details, it didn't escape the father's eyes, and they were clearly showing his disapproval. The girl, for her part, had tightened her hold on the bottle, knuckles white..angry. Saitoh felt the second public fight of the evening coming, and if it hadn't been a possible obstacle to the Daimyo's plans, he would have wondered with bemusement which one, of the parent or offspring, would deck the drunken moron first. Nagakura saved the situation: pretending to want a private conversation with Fujiki, he settled between the girl and the idiot. Saitoh decided to retain the detail to tease the placid man on his gentleman qualities later, and to use the very thankful look that both the family members sent him, too. That would be interesting to see if something would finally unnerve that guy. He started to think that the second captain was training for zazen in secret. Annoying most of the others was so easy, and especially Harada, that it wasn't even funny. Having a new distraction could be fine.

And Imada was blabbering again.

I figured you out, you can shut up, he thought disdainfully.

Kojima stood up, and left after a last look at his daughter. That was an excellent occasion to get away from the insufferable gossiping morons, and Kojima was precisely the only one whose temper was still a relative enigma. Saitoh would also try to find where the Takagi girl had been gone. He doubted that she was plotting.but one never knew, as Okita often said.

Saitoh was welcomed on the engawa by sounds of regurgitation. He spotted one or two drunks throwing their guts out, and others lying pitifully on the floor, half passed out and drooling. Morons. Politicians.

Kojima had turned his head at his arrival, and nodded in recognition.

"I know that Takagi has already thanked you, but I would like to," he said, putting tobacco into a pipe, and proposing a match to the captain, who already had a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

Saitoh protested that he had merely accomplished his duty, and accepted the match with the required humility. He didn't like having to respect the etiquette, though it was only a consequence of respecting order, but a part of him didn't mind it when fooling his investigation subjects. Kojima had given him the impression of a simple man, so far, in the good sense of the term. He hadn't been interested in Imada's gossip as much as the others, and his political views had been expressing loyalty, and not personal interest, unlike Fujiki, who was glaringly following his financial purposes. He was nevertheless more intelligent than Kawashita, whose remarks had been plainly idiotic. That didn't fit. Why would an otherwise obedient man refuse the idea of a public declaration of support? That could be discretion..that could be the kind of details that would betray the traitor. The man was a bit drunk, too, and might cross himself more.

"No, I insist. With these rebels attacking our interests.I don't trust them to stop there..they won't," went on the older man.

"Traitors never stop," Saitoh approved of. That was a very mild way to put his thoughts.

"No, they don't. That's why I wasn't very happy with that trip..and that I'm grateful to the Shinsengumi.."

Saitoh just nodded.

"They can burn my rice fields, but I don't want my daughter to be attacked..She's the only child whom I have left.."he finished, to sink into a deep, thoughtful silence.

Saitoh made a mental note to lead Imada on the subject, in Kojima's absence, just to check if there could be another direction to follow there, but he had now the reason of his reluctance: prudence.

After uttering a few banalities, he finished smoking his cigarette, and excusing himself, wandered in search for his other center of interest.

Kondo wasn't surprised to find Tokio waiting for him, in the dark, sitting on the wooden stairs of the left aisle entrance. He couldn't suppress an indulgent smile. She knew that he always used to have a word with his sentinels, whenever he was invited here or at Tsuruga-jo.

"Michiko-sama won't be very happy about your sneaking out," he nevertheless scolded, sitting next to her. He lacked of conviction, and was aware of it. "And it might be dangerous for you to wander alone. I thought that you would know it."

She shrugged off his words, with a charming expression. "But I wanted to talk to you, Kondo-sama."

The wooden face lit with a nostalgic smile, and he forgot his intention of lecturing her. It reminded him of all the times he had discussed with her, when she was little. She was always waiting for him at the barn of the Takagi residence, the days of his arrival, to be the first to welcome him, she said. He was considering her as a daughter; even now that he had one on his own. She had always been seeking for his advice, and he remembered how responsible it had made him feel, not as a kenjutsu teacher, but as a person, and how flattered he had been by the devotion of the little girl. He had found it funny at first, considering how loving her parents were. and she had been an only child for so long. A chibi Ryoko..No wonder he was so attached to her, too.

"I knew that you would want to, after the discussion I had with your father before dinner. Yet, she must already be unsatisfied by your attitude of the other day."

He had been moved by her show of loyalty, the day before. He didn't care about people's despise for his origins. He was used to it, and all that counted was that he could serve his Daimyo and his country faithfully. Nevertheless, he had appreciated it.

The gray eyes hardened slightly. "Matsudaira-sama would never have let her talk to you like that."

She then looked at him, apologetically. She didn't expect to be thanked or to have her behavior acknowledged. She seemed now bothered at the idea that she might have offended his pride by stepping in. He shook his head slightly, to tell her that he wasn't.

After a relieved smile, she stayed silent a minute.

"So, Father told you?" she finally whispered.

"Yes. I can imagine that you aren't very enthusiastic."

"Kondo-sama, I can't marry now. And never a man like him. I can't believe that they want me to," she exclaimed.

He stared at her, surprised at her vehemence. Oh, he could understand her. Her mother had had the same reaction, so many years ago, in spite of her feelings. He had nevertheless always thought that Tokio had a very different temper than Ryoko, and could accept the situation. But thinking about it, after losing part of her family, her reaction was only natural. It wasn't only an understandable one, but he knew her enough to realize what she had been trying to do, since Ryoko's death. She just had to be aware that it would lead her nowhere.

He hence nodded, with comprehension. He had been the one to explain to her the why of so many situations, he would make her understand this one. He would not be indulgent, if she refused to listen. He owed it to Kojuuro, to whom he had promised his help. But, in the memory of Ryoko, he would also help her daughter to have a sheltered life, as she wanted.

There she was.

Saitoh heard the little witch's voice resounding in the dark, outside the deserted entrance of the left aisle, and walked carefully towards the end of the engawa. She was conversing, and he was curious to know with whom. He couldn't find a logical reason for her being part of the conspiracy, especially with her name on top of the killing list, yet, her behavior was weird.

Maybe his chase for the traitor would be shorter than he...He sighed silently, almost disappointed as he recognized Kondo's voice. Definitely, she wasn't plotting. He was still curious, yet decided to leave, not wanting to be surprised while spying on his superior, when very pleasant words hit his ears.

"Your attitude has been absolutely irresponsible, Tokio-san..."

He would have still wondered why she talked with Kondo, and alone, though the friendship Okita had talked about could explain a certain familiarity, but now, he got it all. Somebody was finally giving her the scolding that she deserved, and he leaned on the wall, to enjoy a tad more of that music to his ears. He had been the first victim of her foolishness, after all. He had hidden her involvement in the attack to everybody, as he was supposed to protect her and her reputation, unfortunately, but he still had to explain everything to Kondo. If there was a thing that he hated, it was to admit committing a mistake, and though his leader had obviously appreciated his discretion about the girl, which he understood now, he had been scolded for his "arrogance". He deserved it, fine, but he still didn't like it. And it was her fault. He hence deserved also a little payback. He would have preferred to do it himself, and personally, he would have liked to hear the tone of voice Kondo used with his men, instead of this sensible, too nice one, yet, he wasn't going to be cheated on this little satisfaction.

Loud laughs resounded in the backyard, preventing him from seizing the flow of the conversation any more. Damn drunkards. He assured that nobody was coming his way, and thought that he might finally leave, when the cries stopped as suddenly as they had started, and he could understand very clearly the girl's voice.though her words made him doubt on his hearing.

"..he might not have told you, but Saitoh's carelessness could have cost me my life..and his, if it matters in any way. He blatantly ignored what I indicated him, reason why I had to intervene, and I got hurt."

"Tokio-san, the only thing that might have cost you your life, is your indiscipline. And Saitoh told me all about this incident. I judged better not to reveal the extend of your actions, to spare your father and your reputation.."

"He told you?" Her voice betrayed her amazement.

"Of course he did. You seem to forget that my men must not hide anything from me. Are you doubting about my authority?"

"No, but.."

Saitoh didn't listen further, and compelled himself to walk calmly in the garden's direction, trying to contain a wave of cold furor. The little, wicked witch DARED. He couldn't care less, at the moment, that her tactics had backfired, neither that Kondo had been frankly angry, nor her tone contrite afterwards. Neither he minded more that her surprise had been insulting his honor, which would have been enough in usual circumstances for him to ask for her head.

But she had tried to use him to avoid her punishment for her foolish behavior, and, considering how poisonously satisfied her voice had been when denouncing him, she had tried to create problems for him with his superior, for a childish need of revenge. The spoilt "lady" had not swallowed their face off in the woods. Well, he wouldn't digest that one. Her manipulations were stupid and dangerous. And she couldn't ignore that samurai could be ordered to commit seppuku for less than dissimulating a fact from their superior.

He stopped near the secondary pond in the backyard, taking a long, steady breath. She needed more than a scolding. She needed a lesson.

He imagined handing her to the Choshu clan, with a red line on her neck so that even this incapable fighter of Katsura will know where he should apply his sword..The pleasant perspective helped him to calm down, just as he saw Kondo coming back to the main room by the engawa of the left aisle.

He was pondering whether to join the girl for a little discussion, when he spotted a feminine figure getting out of the right aisle, to wander in the garden. His anger finished to vanish, and a wicked smirk crossed his features. Oh, that was even better than anything he could have come up with.

"Michiko-sama," he bowed politely, when the newcomer was near enough.

She answered distantly, looking around. She wasn't hiding her contrariety, and Saitoh knew what she was looking for. Who she was looking for, more exactly.

"May I help you?" he asked, using his most obsequious attitude.

She considered him a second. The fact that he was a samurai's son was surely weighting in her decision to continue the conversation. "Have you been here for a long time?"

"A little while, yes. Can it be of any use?"

His deference seemed to win over her, and she relaxed a bit. "I wondered if you saw.a young lady around here, maybe sick, and going back to her room?"

He pretended to hesitate, too. She didn't care much for commoners, but she was obviously very careful of her little protégés' reputation. He felt almost sympathetic to her, for having to deal with the witch's childish behavior on a daily basis.

"Oh. Indeed, I think that I saw..but I wouldn't want to embarrass anyone.."

"Of course," she approved, her brown eyes now appreciative.

"I have the recollection of a young lady, in a red kimono, walking out of the left aisle..in company of a man, though I couldn't say who it was."

The deep frown of Michiko announced nothing good for Takagi Tokio, and Saitoh enjoyed the success of his maneuver.

"Of course, being inebriated, I surely made a mistake," he added, as a final touch.

She glanced at him with definite sympathy, this time. "Thank you, Captain Saitoh. The lady in question is a source of trouble, though she has excuses..I am a failure for not completing my duty of looking after her. I apologize if her behavior shocked you."

Definitely, Saitoh was sharing her good dispositions. The woman was uptight and arrogant, but she was only thinking of accomplishing her task, which was certainly not easy, and ready to take her responsibilities even in front of him, who was still inferior to her on the social scale..Not unlike he would do with his underlings in front of Kondo or Hijikata. Their tacit understanding allowed him a remark on it.

"I am sure that all the sensible ladies appreciate greatly your guidance, Michiko-sama."

He thought that she might have been offended by the liberty that he took to comment, yet she was pleased with the compliment. "I think so, and this one will also..even if it means being harsh on her, for her own good. Discipline has to lead our lives, and particularly, a dutiful woman's."

He couldn't agree more. He wasn't surprised anymore at the girl's dislike for that sensible and intelligent governess. After an extremely polite bow, they parted way, and he finally let his smirk reappear. Takagi Tokio would be taken care of. Matsudaira Michiko wouldn't be easy on her.

And it would be the last time that, for a few minutes, his reactions to her would make him forget momentarily his missions, he decided, realizing that he should already be back in the reception room, and get information on Kojima from Imada. He had no time to waste on her, and had no excuses for it. But that would never happen again.

Tokio stayed on the stairs for a second after Kondo's departure, but she was so dismayed that she needed to go walking in the garden to calm her nerves. She was going to take the engawa's way, when she spotted Michiko getting out of her room, and stepped quickly into the garden. The annoying woman was already looking for her. She wasn't the only one who had left the reception, though.

She stepped carefully into the smallest stony road. Maybe she could manage to reintegrate her seat without being found, while Michiko was playing the righteous shepherd. She'd have time to make up an excuse, and if not taken on the spot, Michiko would have to swallow her scolding.

She turned around, feeling a presence, but after starring at the dark surroundings for a few seconds, she concluded that her mind was playing tricks on her.

Voices.

She walked a little more, to check on the secondary pond's side, watching from behind a big maple tree.

The sight of him discussing civilly with Michiko made her stomach churn. He had a creepy smile, and she was very glaringly pleased at his show of..disgusting, obsequious politeness.

Since her talk with Kondo, she had been in somewhat of a shock, realizing that she had been fooling herself. The revelation that Saitoh had told the naked truth to his leader had also bewildered her, making her wondering whether she had been wrong on him. Maybe he didn't try to escape to his duties, and to his responsibilities, for the sake of his influence in the Shinsengumi. She had been so ready to believe it, that she had apologized to Kondo for her attitude. He still had been angry towards her, and at that moment, she had thought that he was righteously so. Of course, she had known that he wouldn't ask for Saitoh to commit seppuku, after all, he didn't hide all of her participation, and anyway he deserved a scolding for his incompetence.or maybe a few degrading chores, that had been a very entertaining perspective. But wrongly accusing an honest man had never been in her intentions. She really thought that he had shut up because he was a self-centered coward. And then that he might be an honorable man, after all.

But seeing him behaving like he was now with Michiko, she realized that she had been right from the beginning. The governess was leaving the place, and his attitude changed completely. He was smirking cruelly. Tokio didn't know what they had talked about, yet she was sure that he had been using Michiko for something. Seduce her and enter the circle of Matsudaira? Possible, the woman was an idiot, ready to fall in the bed of the first man passing around, and a sick bastard shouldn't repulse her too much.

Tokio shook her head, trying to contain her anger, and walked again to appease it, taking the sideway, to avoid meeting Saitoh. One thing was for sure: he was whom she had thought, an obsequious coward, obsessed by his promotion in the Shinsengumi. If he had told the truth, it was because he had been a step ahead of her. It was a strategy. She had been stupid enough not to hide her dislike, and it was only obvious that she would tell Kondo- sama. And he had been mad at her, by this vile manipulator's fault, when she was right.

Now, if she couldn't find a way out of that wedding, she would rather die..or better, she thought, her bitterness changing into determination, yes, better, she would find a way that he did. The Shinsengumi didn't need that kind of Captain, anyway, hence it would be no love lost. Cowards running after honors and wealth could only stab Kondo-sama in the back, sooner or later.

She was arriving by the bushes separating the rest of the garden from the first pond's scenery, when she bolted in surprise, hearing noises on her right. What was that?

Approaching a massive of azalea, next to the sakura tree, she noticed a little furry thing getting out of it. A kitten!

She loved kitten.

It stopped neat on its tracks, mewling in a desperate complaint. She kneeled, and extended her hand, puzzled to see it hiss furiously. She smiled friendly, encouragingly, and finally the little thing calmed down and trotted to her. It wasn't long before she could hold it, and had it purring of contentment. It had been trembling, how weird.

She frowned, feeling a presence around. What an idiot she was, she should have hurried back to the reception room, instead of staying there stupidly. If it were Michiko, she would be in trouble.

A figure exited the little way on her left, and she wasn't very relieved to realize that it wasn't the stupid woman.

Because it was Saitoh Hajime.

Was bad luck ever going to give him a break?

Saitoh had been on his way back to the reception room, focusing again on his duty, and repressed a curse when he stumbled, again, upon Takagi Tokio.

She had been coming by the other way around the garden, obviously. She was holding a kitten, and, as soon as she recognized him, she took a haughty, cold composure. He thought that it was because she had been scolded by Matsudaira Michiko, but realized that she didn't have the time to. The little witch had escaped again a well deserved punition...

Wait a second. That wasn't his bad luck, but hers. He smirked dirtily. They were alone, hidden from the view of the guests, and the reception was extremely noisy. It was probably the moment to have that little word with her..

"Captain Saitoh," she addressed him, with a hostility not hidden by her sweet tone. "Trying to avoid your duties, hiding in the garden?"

..or better, just to put his hands around her throat and to squeeze it slowly, until she begged and apologized.

"Tokio! Were have you been? Oh, Captain Saitoh," added Takagi Kojuuro, surprised, realizing his presence.

He had arrived just in time to prevent Saitoh from executing his murderous fantasy. Her expression changed within a second, and she smiled shyly, letting the pet escape so that her father would notice it. Amazing. Dissimulation itself.

"I'm sorry, Father, I was not feeling too well, and went for a little walk, and.."she said, looking apologetically at the running animal.

The man was now looking indulgently at her, before giving a little bow to Saitoh.

"Captain Saitoh, I hope that my daughter's behavior was not offending you.."

Saitoh wanted to answer that yes, it did, for multiple reasons. Not polite. He found better.

"I already know that your daughter likes wandering alone..and that I might have better to keep an eye on her," he answered, respectful towards the father, but utterly patronizing towards her.

Her swift, furious glare made him recover his satisfied attitude. Strangling her would have been better, but he could settle on that.he wasn't as childish as she was. The very pleased reaction of Takagi surprised him, though.

"Thank you," said warmly Takagi. "Tokio-san, Matsudaira-sama is going to make his closing speech. Let's go back."

"Yes, Father," she answered demurely, and followed him, turning to send to Saitoh a last, venomous look.

He answered by lifting a mocking brow, watching them leave, before regaining the main room, too.

The small dagger was hitting the sakura tree's trunk steadily, knock after knock. She was so disappointed.

She had let go of the kitten, when she had seen the beautiful doll walking in the garden alone. Oh, she knew, it was forbidden to play with the dolls. But it had been so tempting.

Maybe no one would have noticed, after all.

So she had let the kitten go. She wanted to play with dolls. She had to. She needed to. Kittens were only fun for a while.

The woman applied more force on the weapon, her frustration growing. The mean samurai had arrived, preventing her to play her games. Mean, mean, mean..

She bit her tongue, savoring briefly the familiar taste of her own blood, filling her mouth, calming her rage. She finally smiled.

Another time, pretty doll. Another time..

To be continued..

I hopefully will approach the creation of the perfect nutcase.

There are lots of characters appearing here, but I can't have a party with two or three people (-). Just in case, following Mary-Ann's advice: Niwada is the father of Torimi (Tokio's enemy), and Matsumori the father of Aiko (Tokio's friend, the sick girl). Imada, Fujiki, Kojima (father of Tokio's friend Miyu) and Kawashita (father of Kana, Torimi's friend) are the Aizu officials reluctant to sign the declaration.

Takagi calls Tokio "san", as it is the etiquette in public. For the same reason, he apologizes to Saitoh even if he is technically a superior: it's mere politeness (and they are both samurai). And same for Michiko: she is responsible for the girls and her faults are hence hers.

Saitoh avoids Tokio a tragic destiny..too bad that he has no idea about it, though for now he would be rather disappointed (-).

Oh, I didn't precise about the wedding before, because it was quite obvious to me that the arranged marriage would show up sooner or later (-).

Tsuruga-jo was the castle of the Aizu lords. It was destroyed by the Meiji government in 1874, and re-built in the 20th century.

I have now my website! Thank you so much, Firuze, that was a great present! The link is on my profile (-). It's incomplete for now, there is just the fanfiction section opened, but I'll work on the other parts from now on. You'll find there my fics, Moonlight by Firuze, Mary-Ann's, and L.Sith's. Thank you three guys! And thank you for your help, comments and support. They are precious to me.

Next chapter: Another night, and other kind of parties..oh, and love is in the air for unexpected people. Lol.


End file.
